Why I Hate Peaches
by Miss Kay-chan
Summary: Sakura was having a slight good day! Wow! But a new girl comes to town, and seems to have her eye on Li Syaoran. The new girl is mean to Sakura for some twisted reason. Oh, and did I mention that someone will come looking for CArdCaptor Sakura?
1. Just A Stupid Day!

Cardcaptor Sakura 

**Disclaimer: Me no own Cardcaptor Sakura. Too bad. **

**Underline means the author is giving information, or talking.**

"" **This means speech.**

**. Means the sentence has ended. **

**My lesson is finished. Please enjoy this terrible story! Yay!**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"**Sakura! Sakura! Wake up!" Keroberos, or Kero for short, nudged Sakura Kinomoto. "School isn't going to wait for you to wake up!" He jumped down from the bed. Sakura flipped over and continued to doze. **

**Sakura was the Master of the Clow now and Kero was the Clow Card's guardian. Kero was a small cute looking thing with angel wings. Though he doesn't look all that strong in his temporary form, he was plenty tough in his true form. He needed to be if he were to be the guardian of the cards. He raised his head indignantly and jumped on the bed once more. **

"**SAKURA!" He yelled into her ear. **

"**WAH!" Sakura jumped up and a look of surprise faded from her face. "Oh, it's just you, Kero." She ran a hand through her short light brown hair and plopped back onto her pillow. "Wake me when it's time for school," she mumbled.**

**Kero sighed. "It is time for school!" **

**Sakura peeked at him with one eye and sighed loudly. "I guess I have to go then." She pushed her blankets back and walked to her closet, quickly changing into the school uniform. She pulled out a hairbrush and slowly combed her hair. She left it down and jammed the uniform's matching hat onto her head. **

**Let me tell you a little bit about her. Sakura Kinomoto was just your average fifth-grader. Notice that I used the word WAS. Should I explain why I used the word WAS? Sakura discovered an old book in her father's library, but when opened, saw that it was empty. She managed to find out that cards were supposed to be inside, and also managed to find them all. She eventually earned the right to be the Master of the Clow. **

**Kero pulled up the alarm clock and held it in front of Sakura's face. "Yo, Kiddo! You're gonna be late!"**

**Sakura bit back a scream and ran to the kitchen. "MORNING!" She yelled to her older brother, Toya.**

"**I can see that." Toya said sarcastically. **

**Their dad popped into the kitchen with a smile. "Good morning, kids!" **

**Sakura chewed on a waffle. She swallowed and smiled. "Good morning, dad!" **

**Toya smiled at Sakura's stuffed face. "Don't choke." Sakura glowered at him, but smiled happily, nonetheless. **

"**Time to go!" She raised her pointer finger in the air and smiled. Toya pulled off the apron he was wearing and slowly put on his shoes. **

**Sakura blinked and ran to get her roller blades. **

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"**Momo!" Mrs. Okhawa shouted at her daughter. "Wake up dear. It's time for the first day or your new school!" **

**Momo shot up in bed and scratched at her long blonde locks. "Yes, mama." She walked to her closet as her mother shut the door. **

**Momo Okhawa was not very strange in my opinion. You see: she is simply searching. Yes, searching is the correct word. She is in fifth grade, but is smart enough to go to sixth. But she isn't normal. Too bad I can't tell you what I mean just yet. **

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"**Wait!" Sakura skated as quickly as possible to catch up to her older brother. "Toya!" **

**Toya slowed down his bike. "Why must I always do this?" **

"**Because." Sakura said simply. **

"**Because why?" **

"**Because I said so." **

"**No you didn't." **

"**Because I'm your little sister!" **

"**Hey guys!" A voice behind them said happily.**

"**Yuki!" Sakura's face turned bright red. **

**Yukito Tsukishi Ro is his full name. He wears glasses and loves to eat. He goes to the same high school as Toya and is his best friend. I bet you're wondering why I am telling you about Yuki. Well, the answer is simple: because he is not always Yukito Tsukishi Ro. Now you're asking yourself, "What the hell is she talking about?" Well, Yuki's true form is Yue, The Judge. Like Kero, he is also a guardian of the Clow Cards. Don't worry! Yuki has no idea about being a magical being. Whoa! I said being twice! Oh, and just to let you know, Sakura has a soft spot for Yukito! **

**He climbed onto the back of Toya's bike and they sped off, leaving Sakura in their wake. **

"**Good morning Sakura!" **

"**Oh hi, Tomoyo!" Sakura grinned at her best friend. **

**Ah yes, Tomoyo Daidoji. She's Sakura's best friend ever! When Sakura was capturing Clow Cards, she was always there with her. Now that's what I call a true friend! She has long black hair and is very pretty. She is obsessed with making Sakura cute outfits to wear on her adventures and capturing it all on tape. **

**Sakura and Tomoyo walked into the homeroom with smiles on their faces. "Good morning Syaoran!" Sakura grinned at Li Syaoran.**

**Li Syaoran is a distant relative of Clow Reed and came to Tomoeda all the way from Hong Kong to try and capture all the Clow Cards by himself. He and Sakura used to be rivals, but now they are friends. In my opinion, Syaoran and Sakura would make a cuter couple than Sakura and Yukito. **

"**Everyone! Take your seats!" The teacher came into the room and grinned. It was creepy. "We have a new student joining us." **

**Sakura turned around in her seat to smile at Syaoran. "We get a lot of new students, eh?" **

"**Um, yeah." Li managed a small smile.**

**Tomoyo grinned at Sakura. **

**The teacher cleared his throat. "Come in." **

**A girl with long straight blonde locks walked into the room. She had bright blue eyes that sparkled with amusement. She smiled at the class. Already, it buzzed with excited students. Sakura watched as the girl walked towards the teacher. Sakura met the girl's gaze at Li. **

"**Everyone, meet Momo Okhawa. She came from Singapore." The teacher smiled at Momo, but Momo ignored him. **

"**Hello." She gave them a small wave. "It's nice to meet you all." She giggled and turned to the teacher. **

**Li looked from the new girl to Sakura.**

"**Momo, you sit over there behind Li Syaoran. Li, raise your hand." **

**Timidly, Li raised his hand. Momo's face brightened. She walked slowly towards her new desk. **

**Sakura turned to look at Li and grinned. "We finally got a girl this time!" She grinned happily. **

**Momo quickly walked up to Sakura, frowning. "Excuse me," She said in a honey sweet voice. "I need to get by and I can't do that with your big head in the way." Momo grinned at her. She looked up at Li, who looked startled. "Hey Li. I hope we can be friends." **

"**Whatever." Li looked down at his desk, blushing. **

**Momo plopped down into her seat and stared at the back of Li's neck. **

**Sakura glared at the girl before turning back to her own desk. She looked over at Tomoyo with a frown. Tomoyo frowned too. This was going to be a long day. **

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Well, I thought that was a nice first chapter. I decided to keep Eriol in the fic and all the other stuff you might have noticed, so don't tell me my stuff is wrong because I meant for it to be! **

**Who is this Momo girl? Why is she acting like a bitch to Sakura? Does she have a thing for Li? Why isn't Tomoyo speaking that much? What is Momo searching for? Why am I even doing this? Stay tuned till next time on, Dragon Ball Z. Oops! I meant, Cardcaptor Sakura: Master of the Clow! **


	2. Verbal Violence? Not!

Cardcaptor Sakura 

**Hello My people! Welcome to the second chapter of Why I Hate Peaches! I am your beautiful writer, Princess Nightfire! Please review! If this chapter sucks, blame it on my sister. Thank you and have a nice day!**

**Disclaimer: I wish, I wish, upon a star, to grant my wish and give me a car! Well, that didn't work. I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of it's characters! Except maybe for Momo...Oh well! Enjoy reading!**

**Remember: "" Means speech**

**. Means end of the sentence.**

**Underline means that I, your beautiful author is talking or giving you info.**

'**This means somebody is thinking.'**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Momo grinned happily as she saw Sakura walking just ahead of her. Yeah, she didn't know who this girl was, but she didn't like her. She was walking along the hallways by herself, but she knew she would be popular by the end of the day. **

**Sakura sighed unhappily as Tomoyo tried to reassure her. "Don't worry Sakura! That girl is new! She must be nervous!" Tomoyo looked at her best friend with an unsteady smile. Sakura turned her head to look at her. **

**Sakura shook her head. "I just don't get it though. I mean, why would she be mean to me and she doesn't even know me! What did I do, Tomoyo?" Sakura straightened her uniform nervously. "Will she be mean to me always?" **

**Tomoyo gave her friend a toothy smile. "Listen to you! You don't sound like the Sakura I know! Stand up to that girl and demand why she said you have a big head!" She punched the air and looked over at Sakura. **

"**I guess so..." Sakura smiled at Tomoyo.**

'**Here's my chance!' Momo rubbed her hands together and ran up to Sakura, her hat nearly falling off. "Oh Girl!" **

**Sakura and Tomoyo turned around curiously and sighed. "My name is not Girl. It's Sakura." **

**Momo looked stupefied. "Well, whatever. Not like I care." **

**Sakura and Tomoyo looked at each other before turning back to the other girl. "What do you want?" Tomoyo said icily. **

**Mom blinked slowly, a smile on her face. "Oh, I just came over to tell you to stay away from Li Syaoran."**

**Sakura glared at the girl. "What are you talking about? I can go near Syaoran whenever I want! He's my friend!" **

**Momo clicked her tongue and shook her head. Her blonde hair slapped Tomoyo's face. "You don't get it do you? Li is mine. Just you watch." With that, Momo walked away, her hair flying after her. **

**Sakura looked at Tomoyo. "I think she has issues." Tomoyo frowned after the girl. Sakura nodded in agreement. The two girls were about to walk away, when two voices called to them. **

"**Tomoyo! Sakura!" Eriol and Li were running towards them. With a sigh, Sakura felt a genuine smile creep to her face as the two boys raced each other. **

'**What?' Momo turned around and saw Li and a "cute" boy running towards Tomoyo and Sakura. 'No fair!' She pouted and ran back. **

"**Hey guys!" Sakura grinned at them. She looked at Eriol and blushed. "Hey Eriol." **

**Li felt his face turning bright red. He stomped his foot. "Hey! What about me!" **

**Sakura frowned and looked at him. "Oh, hi Syaoran!" **

**Li crossed his arms and looked away. "Right."**

**Tomoyo sensed the tension between Sakura and Li and laughed. They all looked at her like she was crazy. **

**Momo stopped when she was two feet away from the group. "Hi!" She smiled at Li and the boy. "My name is Momo Okhawa!" She held out her hand. "I'm new here." **

**Eriol looked at her hand and smiled. "My name is Eriol Hiiragizawa. Nice to meet you Momo." Eriol paused and noticed that she still held his hand firmly in her. Sakura glared daggers at the back of the blonde's head. Eriol sighed and smiled pleasantly. "Your name...Momo. It means Peach in Japanese, right?" **

**Momo giggled and blushed. "That's right. You are really smart." **

**Eriol struggled to set his hand free with no success. "Um, can you please let go of my hand?" **

**Momo looked down and smiled. "Sure." She let go of his hand, but wound her arm around his. **

"**Hey!" Tomoyo and Sakura yelled at the same time. **

**Momo looked over at them with a sly smile on her face. "Anything wrong?" **

"**Yeah! Get your hands off him!" Sakura hissed.**

**Momo smiled and giggled as Eriol tried to escape once more. "No." Momo giggled again and looked over at Li. "Hey Li." **

**Li frowned and edged closer to Sakura. "Bye." **

**Momo giggled again and pulled Eriol towards Li. She grabbed Li's arm and hugged both arms to her body. **

**Sakura was so close to screaming now. She glared at the girl and opened her mouth to yell. "HOW DARE YOU!" Momo just kept her smile in place as the two boys struggled to escape from her grasp. "YOU DIRTY SCUM!" This time, Momo giggled. **

"**Don't be mad that they didn't want you." Momo smiled as she placed her head on Li's shoulder. Li looked so very frightened. "Just because you're ugly and I'm pretty doesn't mean that we can't be friends." Momo switched from Li's shoulder to Eriol's. The two boys begged Tomoyo and Sakura to help them. **

"**Sakura! Help me!" Eriol waved frantically with his free arm. **

"**Help me first!" Li's face was as red as a tomato and getting redder. "Tomoyo!" **

**Tomoyo avoided his gaze and looked over at Eriol. She took a step towards Momo and glared at her. "Let go of Eriol." **

**Momo's eyes flickered with amusement. "How sweet. Too bad I won't." She giggled again. **

**This time, it was Sakura's turn to get pissed. "Let go of both of them you witch!" **

**Momo gasped and glared at her. "What is your problem?" Momo let go of the two boys and placed her hands on her hips. **

**Sakura frowned. "What is _your_ problem?" **

**Momo crossed her arms over her chest and stifled a scream. **

**The two boys scurried away from the two girls and towards Tomoyo. They both attempted to hide behind her. **

"**I don't know what your deal is, Sakura." Momo spat at Sakura's shoes and grinned. "So don't talk to me that way. You're too young to understand." Momo cooed at Sakura. **

**Sakura lost it. "WHAT! You whore!" **

**Momo gasped and glared at her. "How dare you! You should be nicer, Sakura. I will get you back. You'll be so sorry you weren't nicer to me." Momo looked over at Tomoyo. "You and your dumb friend over there." She smiled and batted her eyes. "Bye Eriol, Li. I feel I'm not welcome here. I know how much you want to be with me, but this girl is very jealous." **

**Sakura gasped and crossed her arms. "Don't get a big head!" Sakura turned and stomped off, her friends following.**

**Momo watched with a smile as the four walked away. "Oh, Sakura, Sakura, Sakura. You'll be so sorry. Li and Eriol will be mine, you'll see. This means war, my dear." She turned and walked off in the other direction. Tomorrow was a new day, after all. **

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Toya stapled two pieces of paper together and sighed. He added them to a small pile on a desk. He looked out of the window and spotted a blonde girl walking out of Sakura's school. She had a great resemblance to the new girl in his school. **

"**Toya?" Yuki waved his hand in front of the boy's face and yawned. "Are you there?" **

**Toya snapped out of his stupor and looked at his friend. "What?" **

"**Are you okay?" Yuki crumpled up a piece of paper and tossed it into the garbage can. **

"**I saw a girl. She looks like the new girl." Toya frowned. **

**Yuki rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "You mean the one that's fighting Nakuru over you?" Yuki paused. "What's her name again?" **

**Toya sighed. "Kira Okhawa?" **

"**Yeah." Yuki said. **

"**I don't get it with these transfer students." Toya clicked the stapler together and placed the papers on the pile. **

**Yuki grinned at him. "Why? Because they always seem to fall in love with you?" **

**Toya sighed. "You just had to bring that up." **

"**Yeah...I did." Yuki smiled and gathered up all the paper. **

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Yay! I finished this chapter! The reason it's so short is because I have no ideas. Oh well! **

**Why is Momo so mean to Sakura because of boys? What does Momo plan for Sakura and our heroes? Why are the new girl and Nakuru fighting over Toya? Is the new girl Kira related to Momo? Am I really bored? Stay tuned next time on...Dragon Ball Z! Er, I mean, Why I Hate Peaches! Why do I keep doing that?**

**Please Review! I like reviews! I'll give porpoises to people who review me! **

**Till the next chapter, **

**Princess Nightfire **


	3. The War Begins

Card Captor Sakura 

**Hello my pretty people who are reading this for their own enjoyment! It is I, Princess Nightfire, your beautiful author person mister guy! I shall now welcome you to chapter three of Why I Hate Peaches! People start clapping!**

**I want to thank all of you people who reviewed my story! I'm glad you all enjoyed it! I'm sorry that chapter two was too short! I had no ideas whatsoever! But no need to fear people! I have no school today, so I have time to write this story! And I have very many ideas! Yay! Okay, here it is! **

"" **Means speech**

**Underline means I'm talking to you!**

**. Means it's the end of the sentence.**

'' **Means someone is thinking. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Card Captor Sakura, I wouldn't be writing fan fiction, right? But as of right now, the only thing I own is this computer, my chow mien, and my hair. Thank you.**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Last Time on Why I Hate Peaches! **

**Momo watched with a smile as the four walked away. "Oh, Sakura, Sakura, Sakura. You'll be so sorry. Li and Eriol will be mine, you'll see. This means war, my dear." She turned and walked off in the other direction. Tomorrow was a new day, after all. **

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**A loud moan escaped Sakura's lips. It was a bit muffled, mainly because she lay face down on her bed. She turned over to her other side and sighed. 'I don't get why that new girl is being so mean! I barely know her and already she's my enemy!' Sakura closed her eyes, deep in thought. 'Maybe I should try being nicer. I mean, she's new and she doesn't know anyone here.' Sakura smiled...a little. But at that moment, the little voice in her head decided to tease her. 'Remember Sakura...she called you ugly. She dared to touch Syaoran.' This time, Sakura shot up in bed. Putting her hands over her ears, she shouted out loud, "I DON'T CARE IF SHE TOUCHED SYAORAN! HE'S JUST A FRIEND!" **

"**Sakura?" A small voice asked from the floor. Kero had apparently fallen on the floor. "What are you talking about?" **

**Sakura turned a bright shade of red as she attempted to laugh. "N-nothing! Um, I was just practicing for my school's new play! It's called...um..." Sakura scratched her head in thought. All out of nowhere, she smiled and snapped her fingers. "It's called I Don't Care!" **

**Kero-chan looked at her skeptically. "And I'm guessing it's about a girl who touched a boy who is coincidentally named Syaoran and a girl who is jealous?" **

"**Yes!" Sakura smiled, then slammed her hands against her mouth. "I mean, no!" **

**Ignoring her, Kero kept talking. "And you are playing the jealous girl?"**

"**No! Yes!" Sakura blushed and fumbled with her words. "You're confusing me!" She clutched her head and crawled under the blankets. **

**Kero clicked his tongue disapprovingly and looked her in the face. "Cheer up, Kiddo. Just go to bed and then you'll feel better in the morning." **

**Sakura moaned loudly and turned over in her blankets. "Kero! Are you watching those family television shows?" **

**Kero froze and smiled sheepishly. "No!" **

**Sakura didn't answer and Kero breathed a sigh of relief. Talking to himself, he checked the television program for the times of certain shows. "Yes! Full House is on tomorrow!" **

**Sakura shot up in bed and laughed at him. "Aha! I knew it! You were watching that American show about a family who live in a house in San Francisco! The one that teaches good family values, yet is extremely hilarious!" Sakura placed her hands on her hips and cooed at him mockingly.**

**Kero frowned and hid under her bed. "Go to sleep!" **

**Sakura giggled to herself. "Good family values..."**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Tomoyo hummed to herself as she put her hair up in braids. 'I can't believe I barely said anything to that horrid girl. Momo just does something to me. I get...I don't know, I think I'm scared of her. Wait, I'm not scared of that brat! Wait a second, that rhymed!' Tomoyo smiled and turned up her radio. It was currently playing Romeo by BoA. When she was finished braiding her hair, she stood up and walked to her closet. She pulled out her school uniform and placed it on a nearby chair. "Yay! I'm finally ready for school tomorrow!" She did a small twirl and laughed. "But...Momo seems sort of familiar." **

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Momo ate quietly at her house. Her older sister chatted with her mother and Momo just tuned them out while she ate. **

"**Mo?" Mrs. Okhawa smiled at her youngest daughter happily. "Peach, how was your first day at school?" **

"**Ooh! Hey Peachy! Did you meet any cute guys like I did?" Kira squealed happily. At that, Momo felt a smile crawl to her bright face. **

"**Yes, and you will not believe how cute they were! Okay, their names are Eriol...something and Li Syaoran!" Momo giggled. "I could tell they like me. They were both fighting about me! Isn't that sweet? But this girl, Samura or something, and her sidekick, whose name has slipped my mind," She giggled once more. "are so jealous of the attention I'm getting from people, that they made fun of me in front of everybody! It was my first day and I was glad to make new friends, but these two girls were being bullies! At least you had a good day, Kiki."**

"**Well, if you were listening," Kira said snootily. "You would have heard me say that it was a half and half day." **

"**Oh." Momo smiled. "You tell me all about this Toya guy, then." **

**Kira giggled happily. "Well, he's really tall and cute! He has dark hair and he likes me! I can tell! But this girl, Nakuru, keeps being mean to me! She's so jealous of me! I don't like her! She's just mad because I challenged her to a basketball game, one on one of course, and slammed her down!" Kira giggled again. **

"**I said I wanted to know about Toya! Not about this Naruku girl!" Momo frowned at her food as her sister kept giggling. **

"**Oh yes! Toya has this little sister that his best friend Yukito told me about!"**

**Momo smiled and cleared her plate. "I'd love to hear more, but I have to go to sleep now." **

"**I hope you have a nice day at school tomorrow!" Mrs. Okhawa called out.**

"**Yeah." Momo smiled at her mom and older sister. To herself, she spoke quietly. "But the sidekick won't." **

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Sakura smiled at her best friend and walked into the classroom. Around her, kids laughed and pointed at Tomoyo. **

"**Sakura, why are they laughing?" Tomoyo frowned and looked at her best friend. Sakura shrugged and waved as their friend Rika came running towards them.**

"**Tomoyo! Is it true?" Rika looked at Tomoyo worriedly.**

**Tomoyo looked confused. "Is what true?" **

**Rika frowned and pointed to the blackboard. "That." **

**Written on the blackboard was a message. Sakura gasped as Tomoyo began to read it aloud. "I, Tomoyo Daidoji, pee in my skirt when riding the pony ride. I'm a total and complete baby and I'm Fat! I'm so very jealous of Momo Okhawa because boys love her. I am sorry that I love Eriol, but Eriol loves Momo. I guess I'll just have to keep peeing on ponies since I'm not pretty?" Tomoyo turned a bright shade of red and began to cry. She buried her face in her hands and continued to sob. **

**Sakura gave her friend a hug and stood up. She walked steadily towards a blonde girl seated behind Li's desk. She smiled pleasantly as she stood in front of the girl. "I hope you have a nice night of sleep. You'll need it." Sakura paused. "And I hope you know that this means war." **

"**Bring it on." Momo smiled back at her and flipped her hair behind her shoulder. **

**Sakura nodded her smile still on her face. "Oh, I will. I will." **

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"**So you're saying that the new girl is the one who wrote that message on the blackboard?" Eriol looked at Sakura with a confused look. **

"**Yes Eriol." Sakura ran a hand through her hair and sighed. **

"**I could tell. That girl is bad news!" Syaoran punched his other hand and frowned. **

**They slowly walked towards the school exit. So far, Momo hadn't bothered them, save for the blackboard incident. Sakura glanced at Tomoyo and sighed. "Are you okay, Tomoyo?" **

**Tomoyo stared ahead of her for three seconds before answering. "No. I'm not okay. That was an evil thing to do. It's time for pay back." Tomoyo frowned and looked at her friends. "Any ideas?" **

"**I have one." Sakura smiled and grasped Tomoyo's hand. "And it will be the best." Sakura let go of Tomoyo's hand and looked at Li and Eriol. "Can you guys help?" **

"**Sure!" Li answered excitedly. **

**Eriol hesitated for a moment before nodding his head yes. **

**Sakura clapped her hands happily. "Great!" **

"**So what's this great plan of yours?" Syaoran asked. **

"**Well..." Sakura smiled and whispered her plan to her friends. **

**Li and Eriol pulled back quickly. "What?" **

**Eriol tripped on a rock and his glasses fell off. He scrambled to pick them up and in doing so, tripped over another rock. Tomoyo sighed and picked up the glasses. She smiled and held them up to Eriol. "Here you go." When he reached up to take them, he touched Tomoyo's hand and he blushed. Tomoyo kept clearing her throat and Sakura looked from Tomoyo to Eriol. **

**Li diverted Sakura's attention from the two sputtering pre-teens and onto himself. "What is it that you want Eriol and I to do?" He shook his head. "I don't want to do it." **

**Sakura smiled at him and grabbed his arm. "I thought you would say that. That's why I had a plan when you said that." Sakura giggled and stroked his arm softly. Tomoyo and Eriol watched as Syaoran blushed and Sakura stroked. **

"**I was just hoping that you would help a friend out." Sakura looked up at Li's eyes. "But if you won't help a friend when they ask nicely, you'll have to be forced."**

**It took a while for Syaoran to fully understand what Sakura just said. "What?"**

"**Too late!" Sakura laughed and twisted his arm behind his back. **

"**Ow, ow, ouch!" Li groaned at her. "Not fair. Ouch!" **

**Sakura pushed his arm higher up his back. "Will you cooperate then?" **

"**Yes!" Syaoran gave a howl of pain when Sakura let go of his arm. **

"**Good!" Sakura smiled at him. **

"**Where did you learn that move?" Tomoyo watched as Li rubbed his arm in pain. **

"**Television!" Sakura laughed and Tomoyo joined in. **

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Toya sighed as the two girls shouted at one another. **

"**At least I don't have yucky hair!" Kira shouted at the top of her lungs. **

"**Shut up!" Nakuru yelled. "At least I have a brain!" **

"**You shut up! At least I'm not flat!" Kira shrieked. **

**Nakuru gasped and growled at the same time. "At least I'm flat and not fat!" **

"**I am so not fat!" Kira shouted. **

"**Yeah you are!" **

"**Are not!"**

"**Are too!"**

"**Are not!"**

"**Are too!" **

"**You're so stupid!" **

"**Toya! Tell that pig that you like me and not her!" Nakuru begged. **

"**No! Toya! Tell that stick that you like me!" Kira pointed to herself. **

"**He likes me!" Nakuru shouted, whirling to face the sandy haired girl. **

**Kira gasped and grabbed one of her long braids. She growled and whacked Nakuru with it. **

**Nakuru's mouth fell open in shock and she looked over at Toya. "She just hit me with her hair!" Without waiting for an answer, she grabbed on her ponytail and whacked the other with it as well. Soon, the two girls were whacking each other with their hair. Toya just shrugged and looked over at Yuki, who was once again, eating. **

"**I'm so bored." Toya said. **

**Yuki shook his head and laughed at him, spraying the other with pieces of meat and cabbage. "You got two gorgeous girls fighting over you, and you're bored?" **

**Toya wiped the spit from his face and sighed. "Yeah. Whatever."**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Sakura held the phone to her ear as she made dinner. "So you got the plan? Okay, make sure you two treat her as if she really matters. Don't sound so fake! And I know you don't want to do this, but you have to. I'm really sorry! But it's for the good of all mankind." Sakura waited while the soup bubbled and sat down. "I know, that sounded kinda weird, but hey! Oh, I have to go now. Yeah, remember the plan. Bye." Sakura hung the phone back on the receiver and poured the soup into a huge bowl. She set it on the table and grinned at the air. "Yes, Momo. Have a good night's sleep. You'll need it." **

**"Who are you talking to?" Toya appeared from behind her and Sakura stopped laughing evilly quickly. "Crazy monster."**

**"I'm not talking to anybody! Well, I was talking to my friends on the phone while I was making soup and--" Toya cut her off with a yawn.**

**"Alright! I get it!" Toya sat down at hte table and poured himself some soup. "Hmm. This sin't bad..." Sakura rose up in pride. "For a monster." And he just popped her bubble. **

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Yay! I'm finally finished with this chapter! Okay, I understand that this might not be very long, but I only have a limited time on the computer and so yeah. So how was that for the third chapter? I know it probably seemed hurried and messed up and stuff! Please excuse me! Please review! Thank you for reading this story! I hope you review! –Princess Nightfire **


	4. The Plan Is In Action

Card Captor Sakura 

Hello my good people that will review this as soon as you finish reading! Welcome back to the fourth chapter of Why I Hate Peaches! I have gotten so many complaints that my chapters are so short, so I will work on this chapter day and night until it is 300 million pages long! No, I'm just kidding! But I'm working on making my chapters longer

**Now, my faithful reviewers, time for the actual story! **

**oOo**

**Sakura blinked at the sunlight that was pouring in through the window. It took a while for her mind to register what day it was. She blinked a couple of times so her eyes could get used to the sunlight. She flipped over in her bed to look at her clock. "WHAT! IT'S 7:50 ALREADY? KERO!" Sakura shouted as she fell out of her bed. With her hair puffing out in different directions and her head hurting, she stood up haphazardly and stumbled towards the bathroom. Kero was still nowhere in sight. **

**Sakura walked towards the sink and turned the faucet. She splashed some really cold water and her face and shook it out. Blinking a few times, she stared at her reflection in the mirror. A small smile was making its way into a big smile as she looked at herself. "Today is the day when the plan will be put into action." Sakura said to herself slowly. She giggled. "Momo won't know what hit her!" **

**Sakura finished up in the bathroom and walked back to her room. "Ouch!" She had tripped over a fallen chair. "Oh no! I'm late for school!" Sakura stood up and ran quickly to her room and rushed through putting her clothes on and brushing her hair. She rushed right out of her room and to the kitchen. **

"**Good morning, Monster." Toya greeted warmly. **

"**Good morning!" Sakura shouted as she grabbed an apple. "I'm going to school early today because Tomoyo and I have a project we need to work on." Yeah, it was a tiny little fib, but Sakura needed to go fast. "Bye!" Munching on her apple, Sakura jammed her skates on and rushed out the door. **

**oOo**

**Tomoyo whistled softly as she walked to school. "I guess today is the day! I hope Sakura's plan works." Tomoyo sighed and kicked a nearby pebble. "I just wish that Eriol had to pay attention to me...and not Momo." Tomoyo gasped and covered her mouth. 'Did I just say that? Oh my god! What am I thinking? Eriol is just a friend. Eriol is just a friend.' Tomoyo turned a bright shade of red as she approached the school building. **

**As she walked into the building, she saw Eriol and Li already inside. "Um...Hi Li." Tomoyo blushed and said nothing to Eriol. **

"**Hey, Tomoyo." Eriol grinned and waved at her. **

**Li looked confused at Tomoyo's red face and spoke slowly. "Where's Sakura?" **

**Tomoyo stayed silent. **

**Li cleared his throat and spoke once more. "Where's Sakura?" **

**Tomoyo jumped and blushed even more. "What?"**

**Li sighed. "I said, where's Sakura?" **

"**I'm right here!" Sakura appeared behind Tomoyo and she stood panting. "I'm so tired! I half ran, half skated to school!" **

"**Students? What are you doing in here so early?" A teacher looked at them, obviously confused at why students would even want to go to school early...or even, at all. **

**Sakura gave her a fake smile. "Oh...you know...we're here to learn!"**

**The teacher nodded slowly, as if he were afraid that if he nodded any faster, Sakura would explode. "Right." She walked away from the group mumbling about crazy young people. **

**They all watched the lady disappear behind a corner. **

"**Now Sakura, about the plan..." Eriol rubbed the back of his head and focused his eyes on her. "I was thinking, that maybe Li could do it and I would watch!" **

**Tomoyo stared at Eriol with what looked like triumph. 'So he doesn't even want to do it!' **

"**Hey! That's not fair! How come you wanna abandon me?" Li glared at Eriol.**

**Sakura sighed and looked at him. "No. You will both do it. For the sake of all man kind." **

**Eriol looked confused. "All man kind?" **

**Sakura eyed him wearily. "Well, if you won't do it for all of man kind, then will you do it for Tomoyo? I mean, she did get embarrassed."**

**Tomoyo suddenly blushed and looked at the ground. **

**Eriol sighed and held out his hand. "Fine. It's a deal." **

**Sakura clapped her hands together and giggled. "Great!" She glanced at a watch on her wrist and smiled at Li. "It's almost 8:20. Can you do this?" **

**Li nodded slowly. "You'll just have to owe me one."**

**Sakura ignored him and looked out of a window. She saw a blonde haired girl walking towards the school and she laughed. "She's coming!" Sakura backed away from the window and stifled a giggle. She saw Momo coming in and began to yell at Li and Eriol. Soon, Tomoyo joined in. **

"**YOU ARE SUCH AN IGNORAMUS!" Sakura pointed at Li. **

"**DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS?" He yelled back. **

**Momo watched in utter confusion as the four yelled at each other. **

"**YOU KNOW WHAT?" Eriol yelled. **

"**WHAT!" Tomoyo shouted back. **

**Li crossed his arms over his chest and frowned at them. "Momo is so much better than you two! We're going to hang out with her instead!" **

**Sakura fought with herself hard to prevent from laughing. "FINE BY ME!" **

"**Fine!" **

"**Fine!" Sakura turned and Tomoyo followed her. They walked away quickly and turned the corner. **

**Li and Eriol stared at each other and tried not to laugh. **

"**What happened?" Momo asked in a honey sweet voice. **

**Li and Eriol turned around surprised. They almost forgot that she was there. "Oh. You see, Sakura was saying that...um she was prettier than you were. And Eriol and I said that you were prettier than her." Li glanced at Eriol. "Right, Eriol?" **

**Eriol frowned, but then smiled. "Yeah. She got mad and left. Do you mind if we hung out with you?" **

**Momo smiled and giggled. "You think I'm pretty?" **

"**Of course!" Li and Eriol answered, a little too quickly. **

**Momo didn't catch it because she was too busy looking at them. "I always knew that Sakura was so jealous of me! I mean, look at the way that she does her hair! I understand how you two were so repulsed by her!" Momo smiled at them before giggling once more.**

**Li and Eriol exchanged looks before turning back to her with smiles on their faces. **

"**Yeah...right." Syaoran said, a fake smile plastered on his face. **

'**Oh someone! Save me!' Eriol and Li thought at the same time. **

**oOo**

"**Haha!" Sakura laughed as she rolled around on the ground. (OOC: Hey! That rhymed!)"I wonder what kind of torture that she is doing to the poor boys!" **

**Tomoyo only smiled. "Yeah." **

**Sakura looked up at her. "What's wrong?" She quickly stood up and brushed herself off. "Are you okay?" **

**Tomoyo looked away. "No. It's nothing." **

**Sakura eyed her suspiciously before nodding. She looked at her watch and smiled. "Time to get to class!" **

**Tomoyo nodded and followed the girl to class. **

**oOo **

"**Finally! School is over!" Sakura stretched as she walked next to Tomoyo. They walked down the hallway while lots of kids ran and shoved past them. "It's almost time for the boys to do as they were told and humiliate her!" **

**Tomoyo nodded. **

**Sakura looked at her worriedly. "Are you okay? You were quiet for most of the day." (OOC: That rhymed again!) **

**Tomoyo sighed. "I'm sorry Sakura. It's just that...I think I...never mind." Tomoyo shook her head and looked away. **

**Sakura frowned. "But it's not like you to be this way. Remember when you made me cute outfits for when I'm Card Captor Sakura?" Sakura smiled at her. "You were always happy! So...why are you so depressed now?" **

**Tomoyo looked at her. "I'm sorry. Maybe I'll tell you later." **

**Sakura was about to respond when she spotted Momo standing with Li and Eriol. Momo was laughing and was walking away. She waved to them and shouted something. "See you at my house!" **

**Enraged, Sakura walked up to the two boys. "What just happened?" **

"**I'm sorry Sakura!" Li said as quickly as this author typed the letter I. **

"**What happened?" Tomoyo asked. Everyone turned to look at her. "What?" **

"**Nothing. Anyway, tell me!" Sakura looked at Syaoran with dewy eyes. "Why did she say 'see you at my house'?" **

**Eriol looked at the ground. "Well, Sakura...you see, Momo invited us to her home for dinner...and we kinda sorta said yes." **

**Sakura and Tomoyo let their mouths hang open. "WHAT!" Although it was far from their natural instincts to shout or be extremely angry, it was exactly what they did.**

"**You were supposed to find something out about her and then humiliate her! You were supposed to reject her! You were supposed to make her cry!" Tomoyo glared at the two boys who shrunk back helplessly. **

**Eriol shook his head and stood straight against Tomoyo. "We said we were sorry! What were we supposed to do? She wasn't all that bad, you know." **

**Sakura blinked. "What? I don't believe this! You're actually taking her side? What do you mean that she's not that bad? She's just acting! She just wants the attention!" **

"**She just wants you to feel sorry for her so that you won't trust us! It was a simple task!" Tomoyo exploded and everyone turned to stare at her once more. "Stop looking at me!"**

**Sakura took a step back furious. "Syaoran...look at me." Li looked up at her face hesitantly. "Do you agree with Eriol? Are you taking Momo's side? After she made Tomoyo cry?" **

**Li didn't move and he hardly took a breath. It was a minute before he opened his mouth, but then closed it once more. **

**People who had heard the shouting stopped and stared at the scene before them. Some were whispering to each other while others were talking loudly. They pointed at the four people and whispered. Although Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol, and Syaoran knew that there was people watching, they paid no attention. **

**Syaoran broke from Sakura's stare by looking to the side. He then whispered so softly that they could barely make out his words. "I'm not going to Momo's house for dinner." Syaoran closed his eyes and sighed. He straightened and opened his eyes. He blinked and stared at each of them. Shaking his head, he walked away without another word. **

**Sakura watched as Syaoran walked away from her and she felt a pang of guilt well up inside of her. She looked away from his departing figure and ran off crying. Her face was bright red and tears threatened to fall. She pushed roughly at the people who stood blocking her way. She was embarrassed, hurt, and guilty all at the same time. **

**oOo**

"**Hey Toya!" A soft feminine voice called out to him. "Want to go to my house for dinner tomorrow evening?" Kira stood smiling, her blonde hair flying in the soft wind. "You can bring your family too!" **

**Toya took a gulp of his water and wiped one dark brow. He sat on the benches out near the fountain in the bright sun. He was waiting for Yuki to come out of class. "I don't know..." He ran a hand through his hair and blinked up at her. "Why?" **

**Kira smiled. "Well, my mother told my sister and I that we might invite some friends and their families over for dinner!" Kira smiled. "So...are you going to come?" **

**Toya sighed and stood up. He brushed himself off and looked down at her. "Sure...I guess. I'll bring my little sister." **

**Kira giggled and clapped her hands. "Great!" She giggled again. "See you tomorrow at 7:30!" She gave him a small wave and ran off...skipping occasionally. **

**Toya watched after her and sighed. "Great." **

**oOo**

"**Hey Kero, where were you this morning?" Sakura sighed as she folded one of her shirts. The two were sitting in Sakura's room folding the laundry. Sakura's eyes were still red, but not as much as before. **

"**Oh...I was in the bathroom downstairs." Kero shrugged as if he did it every day. Sakura raised and eyebrow at him. "What?" **

**Sakura giggled. "What were you doing in the bathroom?" **

**Kero sighed and frowned at her. "For your information, it was strictly business." **

**Sakura then burst out into hysterics. "Business!" She fell down on the floor and rolled around. **

**Kero frowned and watched with a disgusted face as Sakura slapped her knee and rolled on the rug. "Ha, ha. You're being very funny." Kero crossed his arms and sat down. "I'm not telling you what I was doing there." **

**Sakura stopped laughing to look at him with wide eyes. "I don't want to know!" **

"**Okay then." Kero nodded and went back to folding the laundry. **

**Sakura followed suit. There was silence until Sakura broke it. "Hey Kero?"**

"**Hm?" **

"**You know what I feel like doing?" Sakura asked as she folded a skirt. She didn't wait for him to answer. "I want to go out as Card Captor Sakura once more. You know, to forget about today's little incident." **

**Kero looked at her and began to smile. "It's been a long time since you went out as Card Captor Sakura...you know. And it wouldn't hurt to go out on duty." **

**Sakura smiled at him and stood up abruptly. "Okay! I'll call Tomoyo!" She ran towards the phone and quickly dialed the number. She waited while it rang and heard someone speak. **

"**Hey! This is Tomoyo—"**

"**Hey..." Sakura was cut off as the voice continued. **

"**I'm sorry I can't go to the phone right now! I went out to dinner with my mom! Please leave a message at the beep!" **

**Sakura sighed and hung up. She looked over at Kero. "I guess it's just you and me!"**

**oOo**

"**I think this was a bad idea." Sakura sighed as she walked out in one of her cute outfits. This time, she wore a black on white mini dress, long black boots, long white gloves, and a black and white hood. She looked around herself, seeing nothing strange. "Why did we even bother?" **

**Kero frowned at her. "It was your idea in the first place," He was in his true form and as he sat on the ground, he wiggled. "Not mine."**

"**Hey! It was your idea! So don't blame it on me! AAAHH! Help me!" Sakura screamed as a sudden gust of wind picked her off her feet. Next, a snowdrop landed on Kero's nose. **

"**What? Snow? In May?" Kero looked up at the sky and gasped. Small amounts of snow were dropping fast. "Sakura? This is definitely strange!" **

**Sakura looked around and saw Li running towards her dressed in his battle outfit. (OOC: What is it called?) **

"**Sakura!" Li waved to her, swinging his hand in the air. "The snow!" **

"**I know! Something weird is going on here!" Sakura called out. Li stopped in front of her, panting. "We have to—" Li was cut off as another voice began to speak. **

"**Isn't snow just so pretty?" A light feminine voice called out from the shadows. It sounded familiar to Sakura, but she just couldn't place where she heard that voice. "Are you Card Captor? Master of the Clow?" **

**Sakura gripped her wand tightly before answering. "That depends! Are you friend or foe?" (OOC: I've always wanted to say that!)**

**The voice laughed. "Friend..." Sakura sighed. "Or foe. You be the judge." The voice edged closer to the three as it laughed louder and louder. "I've been searching for you master of the Clow. I've been searching for a long time."**

**Li shivered as snow fell all around Sakura and him. "What do you want?" **

**The voice laughed again and a figure emerged from Sakura's left behind a tree. "What do I want? The answer is simple, really. I want the power. I want the glory. I want...the cards!" With the last syllable, the figure raised a staff above its head and a light beam hit Sakura forcefully in the chest. **

"**I...I can't move!" It was true. Sakura lay on the ground paralyzed as Li rushed at the figure. **

**Kero moved towards the figure, but was hit by beam. He froze in his tracks. **

"**Take this!" Li raised his sword over his head and brought it down on the figure. He felt that he hit something, but instead the voice laughed. **

"**You missed." Looking closer, Li saw that he had hit a tree. It was hard to see with all the snow that was falling. "I'm over here." **

**Li turned and saw a flash of light. "I've got you now!" He ran towards where he last saw the light and lunged at the figure. "Ha!" **

"**Nope." The voice came from behind him and he turned around. "Just stop fighting me. I've come to help!" **

**Li glared at the shadows. "You think attacking Sakura is helping?" **

**There was a gasp and then, "Sakura? Sakura is master of the Clow?" A rustle of leaves and a shadowed figure emerged. "Sakura remains stronger than I?" **

**Sakura struggled to breathe as she tried to move. "Who are you?" **

**A girl with blonde hair came to the clearing. She held a staff and wore a mini dress with short ankle length boots. She wore a mask that hid the top half of her face. In truth, she looked like a child that was costumed as a beautiful witch, if it weren't for the huge butterfly wings that came from her back. She fluttered over to Sakura who still lay on the ground.**

**Li took a step in front of Sakura. "What are you?" **

**The girl stopped moving. "I won't tell." She smiled and held her staff tighter to her chest. "So Sakura Kinomoto is master of the Clow Cards," She straightened and gestured with her arms. "And here I was expecting a challenge." She nodded towards Sakura. "I think I'll just let her live for now." The girl turned and started to walk gracefully away. **

"**Wait!" Li called out. "Who are you?" **

**The girl froze and turned her head back to look at him. She smiled. "Wouldn't you like to know?" And with that, she disappeared. **

**Li took several breaths and turned to Sakura. "Sakura! Are you okay?" **

**Sakura remained silent. Li picked her up by the shoulders and shook her. As he shook her, pain shot up in every bone in her body. Tears flooded her eyes as she screamed. Opening her eyes, she saw Li looking worriedly at her. "Li..." And then she saw red. **

**oOo**

"**She's paralyzed. She can't move." Voices spoke all around her. **

"**What do we do? Should we take her to a hospital? I mean, is this an emergency?" A deep male voice sounded muffled to Sakura. **

**She tried to move so that she could hear clearly, but she couldn't fell anything. 'What? What's going on?' She tried to open her eyes, but no such luck. She began to struggle when another voice spoke. **

"**Toya, Toya calm down." **

'**Dad?' Sakura suddenly felt pain in her temples and she opened her mouth in shock. **

"**Dad! She moved!" There was the sound of scraping chairs and movement all around her. **

**The pain shot up once more in her body and she let out an ear splitting scream. **

**oOo **

**Finally! For all of those that are still complaining that this chapter still too short, I'll have you know that it is 10 pages long! **

**What's going to happen to Sakura? Who's that mysterious girl? Why is Eriol taking evil Momo's side? You'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out what happens! **

**Is everybody finally happy with the length of this chapter? I know I am! Stay tuned next time for the continuation of Why I Hate Peaches! **

**This is the part where Princess Nightfire thanks her amazing reviewers:**

**Starbaby- You know what? If you are going to say that my reviewers and I are illiterate, than I suggest you don't read this story at all. **

**IMMATURE3- Thanks for reviewing!**

**Animelover2- Thanks for reviewing! And about the plan, you were close, but not exactly. Read to find out what REALLY happens! **

**SerenityGirl13- Thanks for reviewing! **

**Flowerlover- Thanks for reviewing! **

**Imaginated- I'm so sorry that the last chapters were so short! I'm working on that! **

**Nikki- Thank you for reviewing and also for telling me about Animeclips! **

**CHERRI-THE ANIME BABE- THANKS FOR REVIEWING! ARE YOU WONDERING WHY i'M CAPITALIZING THIS PART? IT'S BECAUSE! ANYWAY, THANK YOU FOR THE E-CARD! I LIKED IT! IT WAS SO COOL! I JUST FINISHED READING THE FOURTH CHAPTER IN YOUR STORY AND i MUST SAY! CONGRATS! i LOVE IT! i PROBABLY ALREADY SAID THAT IN MY REVEIW THOUGH! **

**Just want to let you all know that I have some serious writers' block! Any ideas for the next chapter? Feel free to e-mail me at Finally! I'm finished with this chapter! **

**Reviewers- Who the hell are you?**

**Kristina- Hey! I'm the author! I can't believe you people don't even know who I am! **

**Reviewers- Yeah right! The author's name is Princess Nightfire! **

**Kristina- Whatever! I'm leaving! Please review! **


	5. Surprise, Surprise!

Hello my people! I'm back! And with a vengeance! No, I'm just kidding! Thanks to all those reviewer people! You've made me very happy! I was working so hard to get this chapter out in time for my birthday! My birthday is on May 11! Please review as a present to me! Come on! Please?

**Disclaimer: I no own Sakura, Li, Tomoyo, Eriol, Nakuru, Toya, Yuki, or Mei Lin. I own Kira, Mrs. Okhawa, and Momo because they are evil. BTW, Clamp own the CCS crew. How sad. WHY CAN'T IT BE ME!**

oOo

"She'll be fine. Though we don't know what caused her paralysis. She seemed healthy enough. Nothing seemed out of place. Do you still want to keep her in the hospital until she recovers?"

Sakura lay silent on a hospital bed. Her auburn hair was scattered around her head messily and she took several sharp breaths. Doctors and nurses alike surrounded her while one doctor spoke with her father.

"I don't know, Doctor. Do you think I should take her home now? In her state?" Mr. Kinomoto looked around the room. Complicated medical machines were scattered around the room. And Sakura lay in the middle of it all. Wires that were placed around the room seemed to make shapes on the blank white walls. The monitor that kept track of her heartbeat beeped quietly and slowly. An open window let in the breeze. "Should we keep her here?"

The doctor took a while to answer. When he finally did, Mr. Kinomoto was taken aback. "Take her home. She should feel better soon. We've done all we could to help her, but I think that she has helped herself." The doctor chuckled softly at his joke. "Come, let's go outside of this stuffy room and you can fill out the release forms for your daughter." The doctor smiled at him.

Mr. Kinomoto nodded. "Toya, would you like to come?" He turned to his son who sat watching the girl from across the room.

"No. I'll stay here." Was the faint reply.

"Okay. Watch your sister." Mr. Kinomoto smiled at his son.

The doctor motioned to the other nurses and doctors to leave. They all filed out silently. Each smiling at Toya. The door shut closed behind the last one.

'What's going on?' Sakura's mind wondered. 'Am I alive?' She felt a sudden twitching in her hand. 'Was I sick? I heard someone say that I'm in the hospital...' She felt the cool breeze of the outside air. 'I'm hungry.' The position that she lay in on the bed was truly uncomfortable. She allowed herself to think. 'What's that beeping noise? It's so annoying!'

Out of the corner of his eye, Toya saw Sakura's hand move. Excitedly, he stood up and ran to her side. He bent down and watched her. 'I wonder what's going on inside her head right now.' He thought. He watched silently as Sakura picked her and up and slapped Toya clear across the face.

'I hit something...what is it? Huh? Who's shouting?' Sakura's ears perked up at the sound.

"Ouch! Why you...you didn't have to slap me!" Toya glared at his sister's sleeping figure. "You can't even hear me."

Sakura frowned in her mind. So this person thought she was deaf? That was so mean! She opened her mouth and said the her first words in 10 hours. "Yes I can."

Toya looked shocked at his sister's body. 'Did she just talk?' "Dad! Sakura spoke!" No answer from the outside.

"You're so loud!" Sakura complained. "Gosh! Can't people take naps anymore?" She grouched. Though her eyes were still closed, she spoke as if she had been awake already. "Who are you?"

Toya's eyes widened. "SAKURA! You've gotten amnesia? Do you know who you are? How old are you? What school do you go to?" Toya paused to take a breath. "What's your mom's name? What grade are you in? When were you born?"

Sakura groaned. "Will you shut up? I can't see your face! I don't have amnesia! Gods! Now be quiet!"

Toya stared at her body, shocked. "Then why don't you open your eyes?"

The reply came slowly. "Because I want to go back to sleep. Seesh! You people talk too much! Boy, my brother Toya will be so mad that you're bothering me." Her eyes remained closed. The curtains fluttered softly against the breeze. Toya smiled down at her.

"So you're awake?"

There was a pause. "Well, if I was still sleeping, I wouldn't be talking to you, now would I?" Her small mouth curved up into a small smile.

Toya smiled. "Yeah, you're right." A yawn escaped her lips.

"Now whoever you are, leave me alone! If you don't I'll tell my brother and he'll get so mad..." Her voice softened and soon she was asleep. The sunlight poured in through the windows and it illuminated her body. "Good night..."

Toya watched as Sakura drifted between consciousness and unconsciousness. "Good morning."

oOo

"_Who are you?" Sakura looked curiously at the strange boy in front of her. He had golden brown skin, soft brown eyes, and strawberry blonde hair. He had an easy smile on his beautiful face. He looked about 13 years old. He tilted his head and grinned at her. She would have thought he was a normal boy except for the fact that he was floating six inches off the ground and had a heavenly glow about him. _

_He laughed. "You already know who I am, right?" He patted his golden locks softly. "Tell me, who are you?" _

_Sakura looked at him, taken aback. "What are you talking about? I'm Sakura!" _

_He grinned triumphantly at her. "Well, if you're Sakura Kinomoto, then I'm Derek!" He flew towards her. "Why are you dressed like that?" _

_Sakura looked confused before looking down at her clothes. She was wearing a long pink dress embroidered with flowers. It had small jewels embedded in the middle of each flower. She reached down and felt the fabric and gasped when she felt the silk. Out of nowhere, she felt weight on her head. 'What?' She reached up and plucked off a small tiara. "Why am I wearing these?" _

_The boy grinned at her and landed softly on the ground. To Sakura's surprise, he was a good foot shorter than she was. "How?" _

"_How what?" _

_Sakura shook her head. "Why are you shorter than me? I'm like, so short!" _

_Derek looked appalled before grinning and answering her. "Of course a 16 year old girl would be taller than a 12 year old!" He laughed. _

_Sakura gasped. "What? But I'm only 10! I'm not 16!" _

_The boy rolled around on the grass laughing. "10! You haven't been ten since you were 10! You're sixteen. Trust me, you are." _

_Sakura passed it off. "So then, what are you?" _

_Derek grinned. "I'm a boy." _

"_A boy that can fly."_

"_Like Peter Pan." _

"_Who?" Sakura flopped herself onto the soft spring grass. "Who's Peter Pan?" _

_Derek's smile disappeared. "You've never heard of Peter Pan?" _

"_No." Sakura answered softly. _

_Derek stared at her face before smiling again. "I almost forgot that you're Japanese. Peter Pan is a boy that could fly and he also never grew up." _

_Sakura's eyes went wide. "Like you?" _

_He nodded. "Like me." He sat down next to her. There was a moments silence and Sakura surveyed her current location. She was in a forest clearing of some sort. In the distance, she heard birds chirping. A soft breeze blew against her face. The soft lush grass was as green as it could get. The trees were soft and full of life, flowers bloomed all around them, and nearby, a squirrel scolded them. _

"_This place is so beautiful." _

_Derek nodded slowly. "Yeah, yeah it is. My fellow friends and I work hard to keep it a secret from humans such as yourself." _

_Sakura nodded slowly. Derek stood up and walked behind a tree. Sakura followed his every movement with her soft green eyes. He emerged with a small flower cup. He flew towards her slowly as not to spill anything inside of it. He landed in front of her and bowed, presenting the blossom to her. "Would you like to drink?" _

_Sakura shyly grasped the small flower cup in her tender hands before taking it slowly to her lips. She paused. "So now you think you can poison me?" _

_Derek's eyes went wide. Sakura grinned at him. She stood up and appraoched him. She pulled a knife from her petticoat and raised it to his head._

_oOo_

"AAH!" Sakura sat up in bed, panting. She looked around. She was in her own room. On her own bed. She raised a hand to her head and found that she was sweating. "What happened to me?" Memories of the previous night flooded into her head. "Who was that girl? She seemed so familiar." Sakura sighed. I think I know her." A thought popped into her mind and her eyes went wide. "I bet it was that Momo! But... where did she get the power?" She flopped back onto her bed. "Now about that weird dream..." Sakura shook her head. "That was way creepy." She climbed onto her knees and looked out her window. "Dad's not here." She sighed and leaned back. 'Voices?' She looked out the window and saw Tomoyo and Li waving at her from outside. With a smile, she flounced downstairs and opened the door.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo threw herself at Sakura and engulfed her in a big hug. "Are you okay? Li told me about last night! I'm so worried!"

Sakura smiled. "Yeah, I made a miraculous recovery." Over Tomoyo's shoulder, she looked at Syaoran. She gave him a small smile. "Hi Li."

He smiled softly at her. "Hey. Are you okay now? We were so worried about you..."

Sakura's face brightened. "Well, the pain subsided and I was just feeling tired. I healed pretty quickly, and well...yeah. So what's up?" Tomoyo let go of Sakura's neck and eyed her worriedly. Sakura stared calmly back. After a while, Tomoyo smiled and stood back. Sakura smiled too and moved to the side so that Tomoyo and Li could come in.

'I wonder what that weird dream was about... what happened to the boy?' She followed Li to the kitchen. "So...what do you guys what to eat?"

Li smiled softly at her, not tearing his eyes away from hers. "Anything."

Sakura blushed at his words and looked away. She turned to Tomoyo. "Would you like anything too?"

Tomoyo giggled and Sakura wondered if her friends were okay. "You guys okay?"

Tomoyo continued to laugh and Li blushed. "Huh? Oh, I'm sorry! It was...yeah. So, what do you have to eat?" Li cleared his throat and walked to the cabinet. He fished out three cartons of Ramen. He gestured for Tomoyo and Sakura to sit down. They sat down on wooden chairs at the table. Tomoyo smiled as she watched him make he Ramen.

Sakura was deep in thought. 'Hmm. Syaoran is so nice...' "Suddenly, realization came over her. "Hey! Aren't I supposed to make you guys lunch?" She stood up and began to push Li away from the stove. "You go sit down!"

Li grinned and switched places. To Sakura's surprise, he appeared behind her and began to push _her_ out of the kitchen! "No, you get out! You've been in the hospital! I'd be happy to make you lunch!"

Sakura frowned in confusion as she was forced to sit. "Fine! Don't blame me if you get all hot!"

Li grinned at her. "Okay...I won't."

Sakura couldn't help but smile.

oOo

"Ooh! I can't wait to see Syaoran once more!" Mei Lin gushed. She sat in an airplane headed towards Tomoeda. "I can't wait!"

A flight attendant waltzed up to her. "Pardon me Miss, but can you please lower your voice? Other passengers are trying to rest."

Mei Lin nodded happily, too caught up in her excitement to be pissed off with the attendant. "He's going to be so surprised!" The flight attendant sweat-dropped.

oOo

"So what happened at school today?" Sakura asked as she took a sip of her water. "Anthing new?"

Tomoyo nodded as she drank heartily from her cup of orange juice. She put the cup down and patted at her mouth daintily with one napkin. "Eriol has gone on to the dark side."

Sakura frowned. "What's wrong with Eriol? Why is he acting that way?" Sakura clicked her tongue disapprovingly. Nonetheless, she turned to Li and asked what news he had.

"I guess...well...I have none." Li blushed. "Sorry."

"That's okay!" Sakura said perkily. She turned back to Tomoyo.

"Eriol totally ignored us all day!" Tomoyo fumed. "I tried to talk to him, but he said that he won't believe any of our far-fetched lies."

"That doesn't sound like Eriol at all. It sounds like a totally different person." Sakura commented, slurping a noodle.

Tomoyo frowned. 'Eriol doesn't like me...' Thoughts flitted around her mind. "I don't want to talk about him!" She said this with such anger and force that Sakura and Li were left speechless.

They both glanced at each other before nodding towards her feverishly. "O-okay!"

oOo

"I can't wait!" Momo cried happily. "Mom, I have the perfect gift for Li!"

Mrs. Okhawa looked at her youngest daughter curiously. "Why? Is it his birthday?"

Momo laughed. "Of course not, silly! Truth is, I don't even have a clue as to when his birthday is!"

"Then why are you giving him a present?" Mrs. Okhawa grinned, already knowing the answer. She mouthed along as he daughter answered.

"Because he's cute, kind, serious, cute, smart, nice, cute, coo, and cute!" Momo sighed. "I hope he likes my present!"

Mrs. Okhawa smiled. "Oh, he will. He will." She smiled warmly at her daughter. Looking over her shoulder, Mrs. Okhawa yelled for her older daughter.

Momo shifted nervously in her seat. Ever since yesterday, her sister has been acting strangely. Kira would glance softly at Momo every now and then and it creeped her out. It was as if Kira knew something about her.

"I'm coming!" Came the reply. Soon, a girl with blonde hair came running down the stairs. She smiled at her family before taking a seat next to Momo. "So Peach, did you invite your friends? And by friends, I mean that Eriol and Syaoran that you keep talking about."

Momo grinned. "Yeah, but Syaoran said he wouldn't be able to come because he was going to be busy that night." She pouted. "But Eriol could come!" Her face soon brightened at the thought. "What about you?"

Kira smiled brightly at her little sister. "Toya is coming!"

Mrs. Okhawa glanced worriedly at her daughters. "I hope you told them to bring their families..."

"Oh I did! Eriol will bring his older sister." (OOC: Now people, that was a little fib told by Eriol. Deal with it.) Momo grinned.

"Is that his only family?" Mrs. Okhawa glanced at her older daughter.

"I'm not really sure..."Momo shrugged and looked at her sister. "So, Kira, did you remember to tell them to bring their people?"

Kira growled horridly at her. "Of course I did, Peach. Toya will bring his little sister and their dad."

Mrs. Okhawa smiled happily. "Oh how pleasant!"

"Speaking of which, you never did tell me Toya's last name." Momo frowned at her sister.

"Well...it's um, it's...it's Minokoto!" Kira smiled maliciously at her. "It's Minokoto."

"Okay." Momo said slowly. "I'll be in my room."

oOo

"Please buckle your seat belts. We are now about to land in our destination." The captain buzzed over the intercom. Mei Lin smiled as she buckled her seat belt and the air plane tilted. "I finally get to see Syaoran!"

oOo

"Bye-bye Syaoran!" Sakura waved as her friends walked out of her home. She walked back into the house and closed the door behind her. With a sigh, she walked up stairs hoping to read the book Tomoyo let her borrow. As she was halfway up the stairs, the front door slammed shut. Creeping down, she saw Toya come into the house with Yuki. "She's still sleeping."

Sakura smiled and walked silently behind him. On her tip-toes, she got an intake of breath and then yelled very loudly into his lower-back. (It was as high she could reach.) "HI, HI TOYA!"

Toya jumped a mile and a half into the air, screaming like a girl. "Evil!"

Sakura fell to the floor laughing her guts out. Even Yuki let out a few laughs.

When Toya recovered from his shock, (OOC: LOL!) he worried about her. "Are you okay? Can you walk?"

Sakura was getting pretty annoyed now. "I told you! I'm fine!"

Toya smiled. "Good. 'Cause we're going to a friend's house for dinner."

Sakura stared at him in surprise. "Yuki?"

Toya shook his head. "Nope."

"Then who?"

"My friend...Kira."

Sakura nodded. "Oh."

Toya smiled. "I'm just glad that you're okay." As soon as he finished with that sentence, he clamped his hand over his mouth and pretended to have a seizure. Yuki and Sakura watched as he wiggled around on the ground. Soon, he stopped moving.

Sakura looked up at Yuki. "Was he pretending?"

Yuki sighed. "I hope so."

oOo

Well, how was that for the 5th chapter? I tried really hard! It's my birthday on May 11 by the way! Lol...! Anyway, I can't believe Mei Lin is going to surprise Li by coming back to Tomoeda! I didn't include her in the first four chapters at all because I don't really like her. Now she's coming! Mwahaha! Things are heating up! This chapter is kinda shorter than the last chapter...

I recently got an e-mail from someone called LawtonLoser09. And here is a copy of the e-mail sent to me:

**Are you fin stupid? You got everything wrong! I don't even think you've seen the anime! **

**It's not Tomoyo. It's Madison. **

**It's not Syaoran, it's Showron. **

**It's not Toya, it's Tori. **

**Where did you come up with Kinomoto? That's not her last name! **

**It's not Tomada or whatever you called it, it's Reedington. **

**Are you really stupid? You shouldn't be making this stupid story if you can't even get the facts straight!**

Um, okay, so whoever you are, you shouldn't have e-mailed me. You should have put it in a review. And it's not me who got everything wrong. You are. Are you trying to play a joke on me? Reedington? Showron? Where have you been? I've taken the liberty of censoring your bad word. Deal with it. You should not be criticizing people's work if you don't even know anything about card Captor Sakura! So next time, don't be so stupid.

Here is another e-mail sent to me. It's from Azainheerole24:

**I don't get this story. You even be writing this dumb ass story. You can't write you bh! You can rot in hell!**

Hello! You don't even have to read this story!

And also, why are you flaming me in e-mails instead of reviews? Any particular reason? Are you maybe afraid that some of my readers will flame YOU? Don't be a coward! I have no problem with the flames, it just pisses me off that you're e-mailing and not reviewing. I sound so bratty right now... I also got some very nice e-mails. Such as one from CuteKassey4u2001:

**I like this story Kasey! It's really cool! You should put Mei Lin in it too! Where is she? Anyway, you should also put me in the story! I want to fight for Li's heart!**

I just have a few things to say about this e-mail. Kassey, Syaoran is a fictional character. He is not real. If you want to be paired with Syaoran, go make your own story. Also, thanks for reviewing as well. At least you bothered, right?

This is the parts where The beautiful author thanks here wonderful reviewers!

Cherri- the Anime Babe- Thank you for reviewing! And also for saying I'm so sweet! You should tell my dad! (He doesn't believe that anybody boy or girl would say that about me.) I can't believe you made only an author's note! No fair! I'm waiting until forever! and about Tomoyo, she's acting strangely because she is not sure how she feels for Eriol...YAY!

Kassey- Yay! Finallyyou review! And no, I didn't get Momo from Peachgirl because I haven't had time to read the manga yet. And also, you can't stalk me at school because you don't go to my school anymore! HAHAHAHA!And I thanked you! Thank you! you deserve it!

Animelover2- Yeah, they accepted...were they not supposed to? Weird...thanks for reveiwing!

review lord- Um, not my first fic ever, but my first CCS. Yeah, since it was my first CCS fic, I had no idea how to start it off!

Serenitygirl13- I don't know who you are thinking is the masked person, but I assure, you, it's ot who it seems! Thanks for reviewing!

yukyungtang- haha! I totally agree with you! Momo haters all the way! I just love writing about her because I know that the more evil I make her, the more people hate her! And wait until chapter 6 to see if it was Momo-chan or not! I shouldn't be calling momo-chan Momo-chan because she don't deserve it! MWAHAHAHA!

Imaginated- Thanks! Sorry if this chapter is sorter! And lessen the sugar intake! It's not who it seems! Might not be momo...

Flowerlover- Thanks for reviewing! Wait until Chapter 6 to find out who the masked person is! HAHAHAHA!

**I HAVE A CHALLENGE! WHO CAN GUESS CORRECTLY WHO THE MYSTERIOUS MASKED FIGURE WHO PARALYZED SAKURA IS? I'LL GIVE YOU A CRUMPLED PIECE OF PAPER AND A FLAMINGO NAMED FRED TO THE PERSON WHO GUESSES CORRECTLY!**

Anyway, if you like this story, review as fast as possible! Pretend that each review keeps me alive! Hurry!


	6. The Waffle, The Dinner, Sanokun, and Sha...

**Hey my beautiful readers! I really appreciate your reading this! I sorry if any of you think that I took a long time to update, but I have to study for these stupid tests. I mean, what's the point of taking tests anyway? Don't answer that. Deal with it. Anyway, in this chapter I promise that you'll enjoy it much! Also, I got an e-mail asking me what grade I'm in. (I will never tell!) Enjoy the story! **

**About the grade I'm in thing, here's a hint: My best friend Kimi-chan was born in 1990 and she's younger than me. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura. CLAMP does. Got it?**

**oOo**

"What dinner?" Sakura looked at her older brother (who was faking the seizure).

Toya sighed. "Dinner with a friend."

They were sitting at the dinner table although dinner was not present at the moment. Sakura glanced up at the clock. "Well, it's 5:46 right now...what time do we go?" She looked back at her brother. There was a moment of silence. An ugly purple vase lay in front of Toya left from Art class. He wore a red and black t-shirt and jeans. On his feet, he wore pink bunny slippers. Sakura looked down at her own outfit and sighed. She still wore her school uniform.

Toya cleared his throat. "We'll leave at 7:00." Sakura shifted uncomfortably. It was the first time there was any tension between Toya and her. 'It's all because of what happened.' Sakura thought dejectedly.

**Flashback**

_It was raining heavily and Toya stop pretending that he was having a seizure. The three sat at the dinner table eating from large bowls. Sakura slurped her soup noisily before setting her bowl down and wiping her face off with her sleeve. "This was a good dinner, huh?"_

_Toya grinned devilishly. "Not bad for a monster." He then took that as an opportunity to laugh, spitting in their faces. _

_Sakura made a face as she wiped off the spit. "Be quiet! Yuki liked it!" _

_They both looked over at Yuki. "It was delicious!" He rubbed his tummy happily. "Can I have more?" He smiled at Sakura._

_Sakura smiled at him before turning to her brother and sticking her tongue out. She picked up Yuki's bowl and stood up. She walked to the kitchen and filled the bowl to the brim with her chicken noodle soup. It was steaming and Sakura winced as she held the bottom. As she turned to exit the kitchen, the back door opened. She set the bowl down quickly and turned to face the person. "Syaoran?"_

_Syaoran stood in front of her, dripping head to toe with water. He shook his head of the water, splashing Sakura wet. She gasped and grabbed a towel. She ran to him and wrapped it around him. As she reached around him, Syaoran reached up and pulled her into a tight hug. _

"_I was worried about you. I was scared that I would lose you when that thing hurt you. When I carried you to your house, I was worried still." Li whispered into her ear. "I can't live without you. I can't live without your smile, your eyes..." He was soaking her shirt. Sakura was shocked. Li Syaoran worry about her? _**The**_ Li Syaoran can't live without her? Her head was spinning at rapid speed. She could hear her heart beating loudly in her chest. (OOC: Don't you hate when that happens?) And although he was wet, he provided her with a strange warmth on the inside. _

"_What's taking you so—" Toya opened the door and froze at the scene before him. He shook his head and walked swiftly towards the two. (OOC: Oh no! Violence!) His bunny slippers made a soft padding noise on the marble floor. (OOC: Marble? O.o) Sakura and Syaoran didn't hear him at all._

_It took Toya no time to reach the two. He reached down and pulled Syaoran off Sakura roughly by the collar. "What are you doing?" He hissed._

_Syaoran glared bravely at him. "I'm hugging her. Is that a problem?"_

_This small little remark seemed to flare Toya's anger even more. "Hell yeah!" (OOC: Oh no! Cussing! ) He turned and pushed Syaoran up to a nearby wall. "That's _**my**_ sister you were hugging!"_

_Li smirked at him. "Are you mad?"_

_Sakura watched as Toya plunged his fist into the wall next to Syaoran's head. Of course Syaoran was unharmed, but Sakura still got scared for him. _

_Li laughed. "I'll take that as a yes." He stopped laughing and slipped to the floor. Toya watched his every movement. "Now if you'll excuse me..." He grinned at Sakura and sauntered over to her. "Ja, my pretty." He grinned at her and left the way he came in, laughing all the way. _

'_What's up with Syaoran?' Sakura wondered. 'He's acting differently...' Her train of thought was broken by an angry Toya.,_

"_You're never to see that...that boy ever again!" Toya pointed to the door. "Go to your room! I don't want to look at you!"_

_At this order, Sakura felt truly angry. "Don't talk to me like that! You're not dad! You can't tell me what to do!" Sakura glared at him before running out of the kitchen. _

End Flashback 

Come to think of it, Toya was acting pretty strange also. Sakura cleared her throat before slipping out of her chair. Toya ignored her. "I'm...I'm going upstairs now. To change for dinner with your friend." He made no response. Sakura felt a pang of hurt before turning on her heel and exiting the room. As she climbed the stairs, millions of scattered thoughts raced around her head. 'Does he hate me? Does Syaoran hate me? Why did he hug me?'

oOo

Syaoran finally woke up. He had been sleeping? He looked around him hastily and observed the scenery around him. There were about six books scattered across the floor, a glass table, and a big poofy chair—in which he sat in.

"Where is this place?" He stood up shakily before realizing that he was in his own home. "I'm so hungry..."

He grasped the doorknob, twisted it, and pulled the door open. He walked slowly out of the room, not fully recovered from his sleep. He finally made downstairs without falling asleep. He walked towards the kitchen and shivered at how the cold the tiles felt under his bare feet. He padded quickly to the fridge. He opened it quickly and looked at his choices.

"Um, I can have a hot dog, cold Yakisoba noodles, ugh is that a moldy waffle? Better take it out..." Syaoran hurried to the sink and got a pair or fire tongs. He padded back to the open fridge and pulled the waffle out, but accidentally dropping it on the floor. "Huh?" The waffle soon began to move! It slithered slowly behind the fridge where it disappeared forever. "That was weird..."

He turned back to the fridge to look at his choices. "I have sushi, Chicken Selects, Ramen!" Syaoran shut the fridge door happily. He looked into a cabinet on his right. Pushing random things aside, he reached all the way in and pulled out RAMEN! Yay! He boiled some water and began to cook the RAMEN! Yay! When it was finished, he happily sat down and ate the RAMEN! Yay! With chopsticks, by the way! While slurping his soup, he heard someone knocking at his door. He frowned at the interruption and glowered at the door. With a sigh, he stood up and ran to the door. He opened it, took one look at his visitor and felt like throwing up.

"Nihao Li! It's me!" Mei Lin stood in front of him with tens of thousands of bags. "Aren't you excited to see me?"

Syaoran held back the temptation to shut the door and run away. Mei Lin was back... Instead, he held to the door fast and gave her a shaky smile. "Hey...Mei Lin! Glad to see you!" He grinned like a crazed maniac. "Where have you been?"

Mei Lin giggled, but all the same, tried to push past him and into the house. She had no such luck. "Well, I was intending to go back home...but instead, I went to Miami, Florida!" In the background, Shar was hugging all of Mei Lin's suitcases while Sanoske laughed like a crazed maniac. "Would you like to see my tan?" She had a hand on her small belly showing shirt.

Syaoran sighed. "No? Not really." He tried to close the door ever so slowly, in hopes that she wouldn't notice. "Bye..." He slowly shut the door, but Mei Lin prevented him from doing so.

"What are you doing?"

Syaoran grinned at her. "I'm...I'm closing the door because I'm cleaning!" Syaoran smiled so much that this writer was afraid that his face would crack. "I wouldn't want your clothes to get all dirty!"

"Oh." Mei Lin kept her cheery smile on. "So, where will I go while you clean?"

Syaoran sighed and he dropped his grin. "You can come in..."

"YAY! Syaoran you're so cute! I knew you'd be so happy to see me!" Mei Lin rushed into the house, Sanoske and Shar trailing after her.

"Whoa! Who are these two?" Li's gaze shifted from Sanoske to Shar.

Mei Lin smiled. "Well, this is Sano-kun and Shar-kun! Sano-kun is a girl."

"Hey! People could tell I'm a girl!" Sanoske turned to Shar-kun. "Right?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Right."

Li sighed. He walked back to his food and nearly exploded when he saw that the Waffle had soaked up his soup. It seemed to taunt him before moving back to it's home behind the fridge.

"Mind if I stay here for a while?" Mei Lin sat on one of the plush sofas. She didn't wait for Syaoran's response. "Great!"

Li stared up at the ceiling. This author did too, but I couldn't see anything.

oOo

"Please hurry up, Nakuru!" Eriol called. It was one hour before the dinner with Momo. Eriol had on a long over coat. Under that, he had on dark denim jeans, a button up shirt with the buttons undone, and Nikes.

"I'm coming!" Nakuru appeared out of nowhere wearing a pink mini skirt going up to her thigh and a sparkly tube top. "I don't see why I have to come to this dinner."

Spinel looked at her disgustedly. "Why are you wearing that girls' outfit?"

Nakuru looked down at the cat (thing) and sighed. "We've spoken about this before, Soupy. I look cuter in girls' outfits. Besides, sex doesn't matter." She looked over at Eriol. "Let's go."

She threw on a long over similar to Eriol's except for the fact that her coat was the same color as her skirt. She had on light pink stilettos.

Eriol led her out and they walked to where Momo told Eriol her house was.

oOo

"I'm sorry I can't come with you two to this dinner. I'll drop you off and that's it." Mr. Kinomoto grinned at them. "You look wonderful Sakura."

Sakura nodded to her dad. She sat in the back seat of her father's car. She wore her hair up in two buns at the side of her head. She had on a mini dress with a short short over shirt. She wore long boots left over from one of her card captor outfits.

In short, she looked totally adorable.

Before she knew it, they were parked in front of Kira Okhawa's home. And Sakura had no idea of the night she was in for.

oOo

"Are you girls ready?" Mrs. Okhawa yelled up to her daughters' rooms.

"Yeah Mommy!" Momo called down. She arrived at the foot of the steps in a pair of capris and a cropped top. Mrs. Okhawa took one look at her Daughter and gasped. "Go back upstairs this instant young lady! Go! Go up there and change your clothes!" She shooed her daughter up the stairs and called for Kira.

_Somebody hit the lights_

_So we can rock it day and night_

_People getting down that's right_

_From AM to PM_

_Everybody looking like stars_

_All the chicks and the fellas and the boys_

_All of ya'll bumpin this in your cars_

_From AM to PM_

Kira sat in front of her mirror observing her outfit. AM to PM by Christina Milian played on her CD player. It was a totally foreign song and it drove her mother mad.

Everybody wanna get down 

_When you hear the sound_

_When you bump the beat_

_365 days a year,_

_24 a day,_

_7 days a week_

_Now when you driving in your 4 by 4_

_And you turn this up on your stereo_

_Stop your playing _

_Cause you know that you want more_

_So, find a honey that's standing on the wall,_

_All the girls get the guys on the floor_

_From the front to the back let's go_

_Hear this,_

_Wooh!_

She put the finishing touches to her hair and made a kissy face to the mirror. She grinned. She wore a baby blue tank top with a pure white mini skirt. Her hair was up in two ponytails a the side of her head. The ends were curled.

_Somebody hit the lights_

_So we can rock it day and night_

_People getting down that's right_

_From AM to PM_

_Everybody looking like stars_

_All the—_

Kira shut off her stereo and let out a laugh. She looked out her window and saw a car stopping in front of her house. She gasped and ran out of her room. She stumbled down the stairs and smiled at her mother. "They're here!"

Mrs. Okhawa smiled at her daughter lovingly. "You look wonderful Kiki. I set the table and laid out the food, so we're all ready. Go get your sister while I greet our guests." Mrs. Okhawa wandered over to the door. She opened it and smiled at the three figures approaching. "Kon'nichiwa!"

Sakura looked at the woman in front of her and forced a smile.

"Come in! Come in!" She ushered the two men and the little girl into the house.

Mr. Kinomoto smiled at her. "Actually, I have to go somewhere. Sorry I can't stay, Mrs. Okhawa." Mr. Kinomoto smiled before patting his two kids on the head. "Have fun you two." He smiled before opening the door again. "Ja!"

He left and Mrs. Okhawa pushed the two onto two sofas. "Oh dear, there's the door! Better answer it!" She left the room with a giggle.

Although they couldn't see her, Sakura and Toya heard her speak. "Kon'nichiwa!"

"Hello. I've brought an apple pie." The voice seemed familiar to Sakura.

"Oh!" Mrs. Okhawa was laughing again. "Arigato!"

The door slammed shut and Eriol stepped into the room. Sakura gasped before glaring at him. The tension in the was so incredible that even Mrs. Okhawa felt it. "Well, um, when my daughters come downstairs, dinner will begin!"

"No need to wait mom." Momo stood behind her mother with a big smile on her face. When she spotted Sakura, however, her smile dropped. "Sakura? What are you doing here?"

Sakura's angry glare that was focused on Eriol soon focused onto her. "My brother was invited to dinner and I was invited to tag along."

Momo's eyes bugged out, but she forced a smile on her face because her mom was watching her. "Oh. Well, I hope you enjoy dinner." She slowly backed away and broke into a run. "KIRA! KIRA!"

Kira bounded down and grinned over at Toya. "Kon'nichiwa Toya!" Her gaze fell to Sakura. "Aaw! You're so cute! My name is—"

"Kira Okhawa!" Nakuru pointed an accusing finger at her.

"Nakuru! What are you doing here?" Kira stood up from her squatting position.

Nakuru glared at Eriol before glaring at her. "Eriol was invited and I was forced to come. It's not as if I want to be here." She added.

Kira sauntered up to her. "Don't bother making yourself comfortable." She whispered so softly that even Nakuru had trouble hearing her.

But nonetheless, she answered back. "I won't."

Mrs. Okhawa left the room to fix up the table. Momo took her mother's absence to her advantage by going up to Sakura. Sakura stood up and took a step towards her enemy.

"Better watch your step, Kinomoto." Momo hissed.

"Better watch your back, Okhawa." Sakura said venomously.

Mrs. Okhawa took it to her to break the tension between the five. (Including Eriol) "Um, time for dinner!"

oOo

"Anyway, while in Florida, I hit the shopping and the beach! It was total fun!" Mei Lin grinned over at Li. "I bought you something."

Li sighed. They were eating dinner, but Syaoran wasn't enjoying it one bit. "Great."

"Actually, I bought you lots of things!" Mei Lin clapped her hands excitedly. "Shar-kun!"

Shar appeared out of nowhere with three of Mei Lin's suitcases. "Lucky dog." He bent down and opened all of them. Mei Lin reached inside and pulled out twenty-two Inuyasha manga books, six hats in different colors that had his name sewn onto them, thirteen shirts, two inflatable beach balls, three stuffed animals, and six swimming trunks. From the second suitcase, she pulled out eighteen Ranma ½ manga, two Shaolin Sisters manga, sixteen different pairs of sunglasses, and thirty-four key chains. In the last suitcase, she pulled out twelve postcards, a monkey, and a stuffed flamingo.

"Do you like them?" Mei Lin giggled happily.

Syaoran stared in horror as the monkey began to eat from his plate. It looked up at him and grinned. It was the last thing Li saw before fainting.

Mei Lin looked down at his unconscious form and gulped. "I guess he was so overwhelmed at all the things."

Sanoske cleared her throat. "Maybe the monkey frightened him."

Mei Lin picked the monkey up and cooed at it. "No, it can't be that. Emerald is too cute!"

Shar poked Li and jumped back when he twitched. "He moved!"

oOo

**Well, did you like this chapter? I can't believe this thing is so long! I had some major writer's block and I couldn't write anything! Thanks to Kimi-chan for helping me write this story! Stop calling me Kay-chan or else! **

**Here's where Kay-chan thanks her readers!**

**Marlon- I can't believe you! And remember when I hit you over the head on Friday? That was for being at Kenneth's house. He's my boyfriend. Not yours. Thanks for reviewing! Oh, and about the challenge...it's not Momo. Can I give you a hug? **

**YukYungTang- Hello again! Yeah, I never watched the American version because they change everything. So I never even watched a single show of Card Captor Sakura on T.V! Thanks for reviewing! **

**Aiko- Yeah, I suppose you're right about the American version and people being brainwashed LOL! Hey, thanks for reading and I hope that you read this chapter!**

**FlowerLover- LOL! You made me laugh! No offense! I never got around to watching the American version of CCS so I didn't know. And I guess you're right about the fact that it's not the author's fault...it's theirs! Thanks for reviewing! Oh, and it's not Momo.**

**Sanoske and Shar- LOL! Once again, I'm laughing...thanks for the review! It was truly funny...in a good way! Hope you liked this chapter! I put you two in the story! Did you see it?**

**Imaginated- Yeah, Sakura was paralyzed, but remember that she was sleeping? Well, she slept off the paralysis. Hey! This is my world! Anything can happen! And about the Lawton Loser09 (Yeah it's a funny name) thing, well, it got cleared up for me so yeah. I hope that you liked this chapter!**

**Ninja Wannabe- Um, thanks for reviewing. My story needs more character? Please explain how. Must I add more people or improve their personalities or something? I'm confused. **

**CuteCherryBlossom- Thanks for reviewing! It's not Momo and I hope that I updated quickly-like!**

**Missioner of Anime- No, I'm not Korean...unfortunately. But I am referring to Boa. She sings in Japanese sometimes...so yeah. And about the Full House thing, there's an American Show called Full House with good family values. I don't watch it, but my friends told me about it. Sorry if I confused you. But thanks for Reviewing!**

**Cherri- The Anime Babe- Yay! You're so nice! I award you with this golden aardvark for being so nice! I hope that you keep your promise to update soon! I love your story and I refuse to wait any longer! LOL! I'm thinking of changing my name... I will NOT wait! Actually, I will. Please update soon! You've got me begging now! You do not want me begging! **

**AnimeLover2- Hello! Thanks for reviewing! LOL! LawtonLoser09 was partly right so I agree with you (now), but flaming my fiction just because SHE's not a true fan? That's going too far! If SHE were a true fan, SHE would know all about the different names! Oh no! I just called myself a non-fan! I didn't know about the different names for the American version of CCS because I don't like the American Version of CCS. I'd rather read than watch! **

**Immature3- Thank you for reviewing and well, about the CCS and LawtonLoser09, I got totally confused at HER e-mail. But I get where SHE got the names now.**

**LawtonLoser09- I know who you are, Brandie. Though I don't blame you, You have to learn how to shut up. Good bye.**

Announcing the winner of the contest: Cherri- the Anime Babe for correctly guessing that the mysterious figure was Kira Okhawa! Oh no! I gave it away! Nonetheless, you get the prize! Enjoy! 

**I have to go to the hair salon to get my hair layered and hi lighted now! Stay tuned for the next chapter coming up soon!**

**Also, please remember that my birthday is on MAY 11! Guess how old I'll be!**


	7. The short and sucky chapter

**Hey! I'm back! I'm sorry for not updating sooner, but my computer crashed and I had to get a new one! It took a while, but I'm back! Enjoy reading!**

**oOo**

"Ahem," Mrs. Okhawa cleared her throat loudly as everyone took a seat at the dinner table. "I want to thank you all for coming and I hope you enjoy your dinner!"

Everyone stared back at her blankly. She cleared her throat once more. "Dig in!"

Sakura replied gruffly and reached for her napkin. She unfolded it carefully and placed it on her lap. Momo glared at her. A fork banged on a plate. The silence was deafening. No one dared breathe. She carefully reached for the chopsticks, but retracted her hand quickly for fear of Momo's killer stare. She held her breath, but let it go quickly because she didn't want Momo to see her fear. As if she was even scared of that beotch. She reached once more for the chopsticks and reached for the bowl of Soba noodles. As she loaded them onto her plate, she smiled at Momo's glare. She placed the bowl back where she put it, except now it was empty. For the first time, as she prepared to take the first bite, she noticed that everyone's eyes were on her. She stuffed her mouth and spoke. "What?"

Toya cleared his throat and whispered at her. "What are you doing? You just took all the Soba noodles!"

"Oh well!" Sakura smiled cheerfully as she continued to stuff the noodles into her mouth. She stole a glance at Momo and grinned widely. "Mrs. Okhawa. This is just a wonderful dinner! I enjoy it." Sakura said to Mrs. Okhawa.

Mrs. Okhawa blushed and smiled. "You may call me Kumiko."

Surprise was shown on Sakura's face. "Kumiko? That's your name?"

Toya glared at her while Momo, Kira, and Kumiko laughed. Everyone whirled around to watch the three laughing. "Haha!" Kira's eyes filled with tears.

"Ironic isn't it?" Kumiko smiled. "Eternally beautiful child. What were my parents thinking when they named me Kumiko?" She laughed again.

Magically, the tension in the room lifted and everyone had a good time.

**(Unknown POV)**

'**The guilt that was locked up inside of me is so strong... Why did I attack her? Because I wanted the strength? The power? The cards? Why? My memory of that night is so vague... All I can remember is the screaming...'**

**She shifted in her seat uncomfortably. There was a quick clatter of plates, forks, knives, and someone's special chopsticks. The rain pounded the windows and frightened her. She quickly tucked a lock of golden colored hair behind her right ear. (OOC: These sentences are choppy...) Sakura smiled at her and she felt her face getting warm. **

"**Sweetie?" Kumiko smiled at her warmly. "Don't you want to eat anything?" She held a plate of rice in front of her. **

'**I can't eat because I'm guilty... Don't be so nice, mom.' The thought fluttered around in her mind, but she shook it away. Instead, she plastered a smile onto her face and nodded. "Thanks, Mommy!" She grabbed the plate and took as little as possible. "Here you go." As she turned to Toya to pass the rice, she spotted Sakura smiling at her. She raised a suspicious eyebrow and nodded at her. "What?"**

**Sakura shrugged. "I don't know... Forget it." She shook her head and turned away. **

"**Okay." She gave Toya the rice and looked away. 'I'm sorry, Sakura.' **

**(Normal POV)**

Momo glanced at Sakura. "I," She smiled evilly. "Hate," She laughed. "You." Her voice was barely above a whisper, but she knew that Sakura heard her.

Even though laughing, happy people surrounded them, they were still pissed at each other.

Sakura frowned. "What did I ever do to you?" She hissed back.

Momo laughed softly. "You were born."

"That's not a good enough excuse."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Too."

"Not."

"Too!"

"NOT!"

"TOO!"

Everyone turned to stare at them. They were both standing up, pointing at each other.

"Is there something wrong, girls?" Mrs. Okhawa smiled at them.

Mom shook her head and giggled. "Oh no, Mommy! We were just practicing our debate for class on Monday. No biggie!"

Mrs. Okhawa giggled. "Okay."

Toya glared at Sakura before pulling her down. "Better behave yourself, Monster."

Sakura frowned at him before answering. "I'm not a monster, and I will behave."

"You better." Toya said. He turned away and began to talk avidly with Kira and Nakuru.

"Hear that, Sakura? You better behave yourself..." Momo giggled softly. "Tsk, tsk. Someone's been bad."

Sakura sneered at her before taking her seat. "Anyway, back to what we were talking about." Sakura frowned. "Why are you so mean?"

Momo's lips curled into a placid smile. "Because you've got everything. You were talking to Syaoran and Eriol. You have a friend like that girl—"

"Tomoyo?"

"Yeah, whatever. Anyway, you've got other friends...too." Momo blushed. "But I'm not jealous, because I'll always be better." She giggled. "I've got Eriol and Syaoran wrapped around my pinky finger."

Sakura bit back the urge to laugh. She may have Eriol, but she won't ever have Syaoran. "Right."

"So you agree?" Momo said.

Sakura blinked. "Agree to what?"

"That I'll always be better."

"No, not really." Sakura shrugged and took a sip of her apple juice.

"Hey Sakura, we better leave now." Toya whispered. "It's getting late."

**(The next morning)**

"Kero? Kero? Where are you?" Sakura whispered. She slowly got off her bed and put on her bunny slippers. "Kero? Kero? Are you in the bathroom?" He was missing again.

"Sakura? Who're you talking to?" Mr. Kinomoto came out of his bedroom and eyed her curiously.

Sakura smiled at him. I'm just looking for my stuffed toy. Have you seen him?"

"No. I haven't. I'm sorry, Sweetie." He smiled warmly at her before descending the stairs to breakfast.

"Oh well." Sakura shrugged and went back to her room and fell asleep on her bed.

**(Li Syaoran's POV)**

'**Ugh! Last night was absolute horror!' Syaoran was sitting in front of his computer, located in his bedroom. (OOC: Let's say that he has a computer in his room!) "Send" He clicked on the mouse and sat back while it opened to his MySpace. He clicked on 'home' and smiled when he saw a comment from SakuraBlossom2005, but frowned when he saw SweetMeiLin453. He clicked on 'Read Comments' and sighed.**

**SakuraBlossom2005: Hey Syaoran! How's it going? The dinner last night was terrible! Turns out that the dinner was at Momo's house! Great, huh? She kept staring at me and being all mean! It was so bad! Anyway, I love your new and "improved" MySpace! BTW, you should see what I did to mine! **

**-Sakura Kinomoto**

**SweetMeiLin453: Hey Syaoran! Dinner last night was wonderful! I had a great time talking with you! I'll have to go back home tomorrow! I'll be flying 1st class, baby! Anyway, Love your MySpace! I hate Sakura's, though! Bye!**

**-SweetMeiLin453**

**Syaoran shook his head and sighed. He clicked on Sakura's name and entered her site. As usual, it was cute and girly pink. Syaoran grinned and left her a comment. He exited her site and got off the computer. He took a step back and toppled over his chair. (OOC: Outside of his window, photographers could be seen taking pictures, pointing, and laughing.) He stood up and brushed himself off. "Whew! Good thing nobody saw that!" **

**(OOC: The next day pictures of him falling over were posted on the internet.)**

(SAKURA POV)

Sakura wandered over to her bedroom still in search of Kero. "Kero-chan! Where are you?" She walked over to her desk and sighed when he wasn't there. As she was about to leave her room, a rock was thrown through the window. She ran over to it and saw something written on it with red ink. "I Have..." Another rock was thrown in. "Your gaurdian..." One more was thrown in. "Meet me tonight..."

Sakura look at the three rocks in confusion. "Meet who where?" She shrugged and put the rocks on her desk.

**(Unknown POV)**

"**Till Tonight, Sakura Kinomoto! Till tonight..." **

**O**

I'm sorry this chapter is so short! I promise that the next chapter will be good and long! I have to go now!

Thanks to all of my reviewers! I'm sorry for the sucky chapter!


	8. The showdown, Momo, and Mei Lin!

**Hey guys! I'm freaking back! Fast update, huh? Yeah, I know! I'm now committing myself to updating as fast as possible with longer chapters, since this story is nearing its end. I don't know yet how my story will end, but I can assure you, you'll be glad you read it. **

**Anyway, this is the 8th chapter, right? So that means just a few more chapters. **

**I'm really sorry! I couldn't update since my computer was fried...and...yeah...you might say that it's not much of an excuse, but that's the truth...and plus I went places! I'm sorry! Hopefully, you'll all forgive me!**

**Sincerely,**

**Princess Nightfire**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Card Captor Sakura. All characters and related logos belong to CLAMP and Tokyo Pop.

* * *

**

"Umm... Yeah, Tomoyo, yes.." Sakura was on her cell phone talking to Tomoyo.

"You want me to come with you?"

"Yeah. Tomoyo, this is really important. Whoever this is, he or she has Kero-chan!"

"O-okay. I'll be at your house later okay? Where will we meet this person?"

"You know what? I don't really know...I guess where I saw this person the last time..."

"Um, okay. I'll bring one of your new outfits over!" Tomoyo's voice finally sounded happy and excited. "I can't wait until I see you in them!"

Sakura sweat-dropped. "Uh, are you going to bring your camera?"

"Of course!" Tomoyo laughed. "Anyway, I have to hang up now. I'll talk to you later."

Sakura nodded. "Okay. You'll be here at 7:00 P.M. right?"

"Of course! I'll be there! Bye!" Tomoyo laughed before hanging up.

Sakura hung up and sighed. She was the Master of the Clow, but she was scared of the predicament she was in. What if Kero's captor was the same person as last time? The person with long blonde hair... "Blonde?" Sakura snapped out of her stupor and looked around in confusion. "Is it Momo?" Kira has the same strawberry blonde hair as Momo...but it might not be either of them. But it is a possibility.

* * *

"Hey, Tomoyo!" Sakura smiled as she opened the door for her friend. Immediately, a plastic bag was shoved up her nose.

"Here, Sakura!" Tomoyo cheerfully smiled at her as she kicked off her shoes and entered the house. "I made you a brand new outfit! It's totally kickin'!" Tomoyo handed Sakura the bag and sat down on the couch. "Hope you like it!"

Sakura stared at her in confusion. "Kickin'?"

"Huh?" The confusion was now apparent on Tomoyo's face. "Oh! Kickin', you know...cool, awesome, stuff like that."

"Oh! Okay!" Sakura laughed. "I'm so out of it!"

Tomoyo smiled warmly at her. "No worries! Just put on the outfit and we'll go!"

Sakura nodded. "Okay!" She ran into her room and peeled off her clothes. "Let's see..." She pulled out the outfit from the bag and smiled. Tomoyo always did have a great sense of fashion! She slipped it on and ran back downstairs. "Hey, Tomoyo, how do I look?" She pretended to model in front of her.

Tomoyo swelled with pride at the sight. Sakura wore a mini dress. It was light pink with a see-through waterproof outer coat. Sakura wore dark pink boots that reached past her knees with small angel wings on the ankles. "You look great!"

Sakura smiled. Tomoyo was her best friend, and it made her happy to see her friend happy. And also, it made her happy that Tomoyo would take such time and care to make such cute clothes just for her. "Thanks. Let's go?"

Tomoyo nodded and picked up her video camera. "Are you ready?"

Sakura shook her head, but smiled. "I'm never ready, but I have to do this to save Kero."

"Okay." Tomoyo put a hand on Sakura's shoulder and smiled. "I have your back. Don't worry."

"Thanks." Sakura smiled and opened the door. Tomoyo walked out and waited for Sakura. Sakura turned off the lights and sighed. 'Kero, I'm coming.'

* * *

"So...where are we?" Tomoyo seemed to shiver at the slight breeze.

"The last place I met with that person..." Sakura left off and turned around. "What was that?" She looked around and held up a finger to Tomoyo, signaling her to be quiet.

There was a rustle of leaves and a snapping of twigs. Sakura heard laughter as the person neared. "Well, you made it!" The feminine voice she heard before sounded again. She heard something move behind her and she swiftly turned around.

"Who's there?" Sakura stood her ground bravely.

"Aaw! You already forgot all about me?" The voice laughed. "You know, Kero-chan is so cute! Like a stuffed toy."

Sakura shook her head. "How did you know about Kero?"

Laughter. "I know all about you and your little bravery acts as Card Captor." A pause.

"Tell me who you are!" Sakura's face was hardened by anger. This person was teasing her! Laughing and mocking her!

"So you did forget who I am!" Laughter once more. "Allow me to refresh your memory." The same paralyzing beam was shot towards her from her left. It missed her by centimeters, instead hitting a tree next to Tomoyo. "Did that help, any?"

"Tomoyo!" Sakura turned to her and yelled louder. "Hide! You might get hit!" Sakura quickly turned back after making sure that Tomoyo had carefully ran out of view. "I remember _you_!" She spat out the word you as if it was venom on her tongue.

"Yes, of course you do." The voice replied.

Sakura's eyes widened at the realization. She had heard this voice before! And now she knew that it didn't belong to Momo! She heard movement and the parting of leaves as the person came out and smiled at her. She was still wearing the same outfit as the last time they met.

"So, do you want Kero back? I'd be happy to do an exchange!" Cherry red lips smiled at her. "Your Kero for the cards."

Sakura frowned. "I know who you are." She quickly whipped out a card and called out the sword card. She grabbed the sword and ran at the figure. "Grr! I know it's you...Kira!" Sakura felt bad for being nice to Kira when it was Kira's fault she got sent to the hospital and Kero's kidnapping.

"Finally you figure me out! I didn't think you'd find out until later!" Kira took off the mask and smirked. "Now hand over the cards."

Sakura jumped and sliced at her, but it didn't affect her in anyway. "Huh?"

"Duh! You missed!" Kira laughed. "But, I won't!"

Quickly, Sakura pulled out watery and blocked herself against Kira's attack. Kira only smirked. She laughed and mocked Sakura. "Is that the best you could do?"

In full out rage, Sakura called out the dash card while using the sword card, and ran at Kira, slashing all the while.

"Argh! " Kira screeched, grabbing onto her arm. Sakura caught the sight of blood coming out.

All thoughts coming at once, Sakura dropped to her knees. 'Is the cut deep?' 'Will she live?' 'What's going to happen?'

Sakura watched as Kira sighed and her head dropped. There was a small minute of silence as Sakura watched Kira's silent figure. 'She couldn't have given up that easily, right?'

As Sakura thought, Kira was planning her next action. All at once, Kira's head shot up and she attacked. With a strong arm, Kira struck Sakura straight and true in the gut. For a small while, Sakura had trouble breathing. "Haha..." Sakura giggled softly. "Is that the best you could do?"

Kira smirked. "You are strong, huh?"

"More than you know!" Sakura yelled and used the sword card once more. Kira grinned and produced a sword from her back. They matched swords, all the while screaming insults to one another.

"You going down!"

* * *

(Tomoyo POV)

Tomoyo watched that in silence as she video taped the whole thing. She was shocked when it turned out to be Kira and grimaced at the sight of blood. For a while, she turned her video camera off and sighed. As she sat and watched the two clash swords, she wondered where Kero was.

"Tomoyo?" Kero floated above her, a smile playing on his face.

"Kero!" Surprise shown on her face as she reached up and hugged him. "Where were you?"

"Huh?" Kero looked confused. "I don't remember! The last thing I remember was going to Sakura!"

"What? You were kidnapped by her!" Tomoyo pointed at the girl Sakura was fighting. "Kira! Momo's older sister!"

"No I wasn't!" Kero pouted. "I went to the park to help Sakura, when I went back home after helping her! That's it!"

Now it was Tomoyo who was shocked. "You're not Kero-chan."

"Huh?" Now it was his turn to be surprised. "What are you talking about? Of course I'm Kero! Are you blind?"

"No...you're not Kero-chan. The real Kero I knew would rush into the fight as soon as he saw Sakura in trouble!" Tomoyo glared at him. "I directed you to the fight, but all you did was insist you were Kero-chan. It wasn't helpful at all." Tomoyo frowned. "Now go away." She stood up and walked away. "I'm going to find the real Kero-chan!"

* * *

(Nearby...)

"Hmm...?" Eriol watched from atop a tree. "Ruby Moon?"

"Yes, Master?" Ruby Moon emerged from the shadows, a smile on her face.

"You know that woman, do you not?" Eriol pointed at Kira.

Ruby moon followed his finger and saw her. All at once, her eyes narrowed and she growled. "Of course I know that stupid, stinky, fu—"

"Yes, I thought as much." Eriol said with a smirk as he cut her off.

Ruby Moon continued to watch as Kira and Sakura fought. "Where did she get all of that power?"

Eriol smiled. "From me, of course."

Ruby Moon whipped her neck around so fast she almost got whiplash. "What?"

Eriol smiled at her. "I gave her that power. I gave her the desire for the cards." Eriol went back to watching the fight. "But it was never meant for her."

"Um...I don't understand!" Ruby Moon complained.

"The power was meant for Momo. Kira's younger sister, and Sakura's total enemy at school. Unfortunately, I missed my target and gave Kira the desire and power, but after tonight, she won't remember a thing of it. The only thing Momo received was the hatred for Sakura." Eriol cocked his head to the side. "Sakura is putting up a good fight, isn't she?"

"Pfft. I can do better!" Ruby Moon said snootily.

"Better than Sakura or Kira?"

"The stinky, stupid, ugly, fu—"

"Okay, Kira it is, then!" Eriol smiled and went back to watching the fight without another word.

* * *

(SAKURA POV)

'Kira is so strong!' Sakura grimaced. 'But...how did she get the strength?' Sakura grunted as she jumped into the air, aiming for another attack.

Kira wasn't prepared for the attack and took it head-on. Sakura frowned at Kira's screams and walked away. As soon as it had begun, Sakura had almost forgotten why she was even there. "KERO-CHAN!"

Sakura ran back and pulled Kira up by the shirt. "Where is my Kero?"

Kira didn't say a word and looked away. "I am not going to tell you."

"What?" She was behaving so unlike herself and she knew it. The fight had unlocked the monster in her and there was no way she could be stopped. "Tell me where!"

"Right here!" Kero-the real Kero- appeared in his true form, glancing worriedly from Sakura to Kira.

All at once, Sakura's face softened and she ran to Kero, arms spread wide, asking for a hug.

* * *

(The next day at Li Syaoran's home)

"What happened?" Li watched as Sakura smiled reassuringly at him.

"I really don't know. Yesterday was such a big blur to me. I can't remember most things that happened to me." Sakura paused. "I just remember the pain, the anger, and the screams. If...I hurt Kira really badly, I don't know what would happen."

"Kira? Momo's older sister?" Li asked.

Sakura nodded.

They sat in Li's kitchen drinking tea—or water in Tomoyo's case. It was the day after the fight and they were explaining the whole ordeal to Syaoran.

"I managed to find Kero, though!" Tomoyo smiled warmly.

"Kero? Was he missing?" Syaoran asked, obviously confused.

"Did we forget to mention that little detail?" Sakura said, with a smile.

Li nodded. "Tell me everything! Start from the beginning!"

So they began, telling Li everything they could remember. Sakura told him what she remembered and Tomoyo filled in the holes.

"So where did you find Kero?"

"Well, I thought I found him, but it wasn't him. So I went in search for the real Kero-chan. I walked deeper into the nearby forest and found a small cave. It was really small! I had to crawl to get in!" Tomoyo laughed.

"Why would you just crawl into some random hole?" Sakura and Li asked at the same time.

"Huh? Oh! Because I heard someone screaming in there." Tomoyo said. "Anyway, I went in and I saw Kero! He was tied up, gagged, and everything!" Tomoyo sighed. "I untied him, then told him everything that was happening. We both got out of that hole pretty quickly and Kero went to help you."

"Oh." Sakura sighed.

"Hey! You know what I just noticed?" Syaoran burst out.

"What?"

"Sakura is acting like Tomoyo and Tomoyo is acting like Sakura!"

Sakura raised an eyebrow at him. "And what makes you say that?"

"Well, Sakura, you're being quiet, reserved and mostly just smiling while Tomoyo is acting all hyper!" Syaoran raised both eyebrows. "Did something happen? Did you accidentally use the change card?"

"Huh?" Sakura looked at Tomoyo. "I'm quiet because I'm tired from all that fighting from yesterday!" Sakura laughed. "I think I'll just take a nap..." Sakura wobbled over to Syaoran's sofa and fell asleep.

Syaoran turned to Tomoyo. "What about you? What's your excuse?"

"I don't know!" Tomoyo shrugged. "I guess I was just tired of being myself. I guess I just finally let go..." Tomoyo smiled. She looked at her watch and stood up quickly. "Oh! Look at the time! I have to go! Mommy expects me to be back because she is expecting some guests!" She grabbed her coat from the coat rack and opened the door. "Thank you for having us over, Li!" Tomoyo smiled and left the house.

Li sighed. Now it was just him and Sakura. He walked over to where Sakura was sleeping and sat down on the floor. He watched in silence as she slept without a care in the world.

Ten minutes flew by as he just stared at her. 'She looks so peaceful.'

_Ding-Dong._

The doorbell sound woke him from his thoughts and he stood up to answer the door. He stepped to the door and opened it.

"Hello, Syaoran!" Momo stood at his doorstep, smiling about who knows what. "I love your house!" Without waiting for an invite inside, she kicked off her flip flops and burst in through the door.

* * *

(SAKURA POV)

Sakura's eyes bust open at the sound of the doorbell. Groggily, she stood up and looked around. 'Oh yeah, I'm still in Syaoran's house.' She yawned and walked to where Syaoran stood at the door. Instantly, she heard a voice that nearly killed her.

"Eeew!" Momo pointed at Sakura. "What is _she_ doing here?" Momo glared at Sakura.

"I'm his friend. I'm supposed to be here." Sakura rolled her eyes.

Momo flipped her hair back. "Whatever."

With a sigh, Syaoran shut the door and counted to ten. When he reached nine, the doorbell rang once more. In frustration, Syaoran seized the door handle and opened it with a slam. On the door step stood Mei Lin in all her glory.

"Hey Syaoran!" Mei Lin giggled. "Guess what!" She took off her sandals and walked into the house. "My flight got canceled and—" She stopped talking as soon as she saw Momo and Sakura already in the house.

Sakura turned around and gasped when she saw Mei Lin in the room. 'Great! My day keeps getting better and better.'

* * *

**Well ,although it was still kind of short, I hoped you all sort of liked it! Please review as soon as possible! Eight pages long, baby! And 2,718 words! Take that! Oh!**

**Anyway, I'm sorry if my characters seem OOC! Lol! Sorry...shouldn't be laughing...**

**Check out my new story titled Lights, Camera, Romance! From Kodomo No Omocha! **

**Okay! Review time! Go ahead! Review!**


	9. Stay Away!

**Hello! I'm back, and with a brand new chapter of Why I Hate Peaches! I'm sorry for the wait! And I also notice the reclining number of reviews. Sorry to say, I was kind of expecting that. Oh well. **

**Anyway, On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura! If I did, all my fantasies would come true! All I own is this crumpled up piece of paper. How sad...**

_**(Last time on Why I Hate Peaches)**_

_With a sigh, Syaoran shut the door and counted to ten. When hen reached nine, the doorbell rang once more. In frustration, Syaoran seized the door handle and opened it with a slam. On the door step stood Mei Lin in all her glory. _

"_Hey Syaoran!" Mei Lin giggled. "Guess what!" She took off her sandals and walked into the house. "My flight got canceled and—" She stopped talking as soon as she saw Momo and Sakura already in the house._

_Sakura turned around and gasped when she saw Mei Lin in the room. 'Great! My day keeps getting better and better.'

* * *

_

Mei Lin turned an accusing finger on both Momo and Sakura. "Syaoran! What are _they_ doing here?" Mei Lin frowned at Momo. "And who the heck are you?"

Momo snorted and glared right back. "I'm Momo!" She scooted over to stand next to Syaoran. "Who the heck are you?"

Mei Lin frowned. "Who wants to know?" Mei Lin stomped angrily over to Syaoran and Momo.

By this point, Syaoran had nearly fallen unconscious. Momo smelled bad. He nearly gagged.

Mei Lin grabbed Li's right arm and pulled him closer to her. Momo grabbed Syaoran's left arm and tugged him closer to her. Soon, the two girls had started their own tug-of-war, using Syaoran as the "rope".

Sakura sighed as she watched Syaoran's pleading eyes focus on her. "You guys, stop it." Sakura grabbed Syaoran and pulled Momo and Mei Lin apart. "Don't act like little kids!" Sakura separated Mei Lin and Momo by telling them both to sit opposite sides of the room.

Syaoran sighed in relief.

"Wait a minute!" Mei Lin stood up and pointed to Sakura. "Why should I listen to you? I bet you just want Syaoran all to yourself!" Mei Lin glared at Sakura.

Momo stood up too. "Yeah!"

Mei Lin whipped around to face her. "What the heck? Stay away from Syaoran! He's mine!"

Momo looked shocked. "No way! He's mine! He belongs to me!"

"What?" Mei Lin growled. "He is so not yours!"

Sakura and Syaoran sighed as the two girls began to argue.

"I've known Syaoran longer!"

"He likes me better!"

"You don't know anything about him!"

"How would you know?"

"I just do!"

"Egg-head!"

"Loser!"

"Chinese Freak!"

Mei Lin gasped and glared daggers at Momo. "Why you racist mother fu—"

She was cut off by Momo's laughter. "Freak!"

"At least I'm not Singapore's embarrassment!"

"Whatever! At least I'm not fat!"

"At least I'm not flat!"

"At least I'm taller!"

"Shorter people are better!"

"At least I'm not dumb!"

"At least I'm not smar—" Mei Lin grinned. "You're good."

Momo laughed. "I know."

Sakura and Syaoran sighed and watched as Momo and Mei Lin apologized to each other and became fast friends.

'Those two are almost exactly the same...' Sakura thought with a sigh.

Momo laughed and woke Li and Sakura from their Stupor. She turned to Syaoran. "Syaoran! I almost forgot the reason I came here!"

"Huh?" He raised an eyebrow.

"My sister was sent to the hospital. You know, Kira? Anyway, she was sent to the hospital because she was like, hurt and like, bleeding. Like, someone found her at the park and saw that she had, like, a weird cut from her shoulder to her stomach. It was weird. She was like, also bleeding at her head. It was totally weird.

"She was also wearing these weird-ass clothes that made her look fat! It was like, terrible! As soon as we hear from the doctor about like, her physical health, we'll be moving to America!" Momo giggled.

Sakura frowned. Did she hurt Kira that much? She felt frightened and worried at the same time. What will happen to Kira? Will she survive? A high-pitched squeal broke her from her thoughts and she nearly fell off the sofa.

"Oh my gosh! You're going to America?" Mei Lin laughed. "American boys are so cute!"

Momo laughed. "I know! My father lives in America." For a moment, Sakura and Syaoran saw a glimmer of hurt in Momo's crystal blue eyes. In a matter of seconds, it was gone. "I-I have to go now." Momo didn't smile, frown, or show any emotion at all. Her face remained stoic and cold. No emotion could be read in her eyes except worry. "Bye..."

Sakura watched, without a word as Momo opened the door and walked out.

Mei Lin sighed. But then focused her glare at Sakura. "Now tell me why you are here!"

"Why should I?" Sakura answered coldly. "I don't think you're worth my time." Sakura glared at her and turned to Syaoran. "Bye Syao- I mean, Li-kun." Sakura bowed herself out.

Sakura put her boots on and smiled at the nice weather. It just burned her how Mei Lin and Momo act. What she noticed, all of a sudden, was that during their visit, Syaoran barely said a word. It irked her for a while, that he didn't even say good-bye, but she shook it off and stared straight ahead and began her walk home.

* * *

"Kon'nichiwa, Momma!" Momo walked into her house with a false smile on her face. "Momma? I'm home!" Momo sighed and saw a note taped to the refrigerator.

_Dearest Momo,_

_I went to visit your sister at the hospital. You can either come or stay home. If you stay home, I left some Instant Ramen on the counter. You can cook it and eat your lunch. I won't be home until later, okay? If you want to go to the hospital, then we can leave together. _

Yours truly,

_Momma_

Momo sighed and picked up the Ramen. She read the instructions on the back and set to making her lunch.

* * *

Kumiko sat in the waiting room, her chest heaving. Her eyes were red and puffy, her nose sporting the same red color. For the last hour and a half, she had been crying.

"Mrs. Okhawa?"

Kumiko jumped at the voice. She looked up and saw a young handsome man in a doctor's uniform standing above her with a clipboard in his hands. She stood up hastily and smoothed her long skirt. "Yes. Yes, I'm her."

The doctor nodded and gave her a sympathetic smile. "I'm Dr. Tanabe. You're Kira Okhawa's mother, right?" She nodded. "Okay. Kira is doing fine. She has already woken up despite the severe blood loss. She is slowly regaining her health. She can't really move or talk yet, but she can hear and see. You may see her while I tell you about her health."

Kumiko nodded happily and practically ran to her daughter's ward. A devastating sight welcomed her as soon as she stepped into the room.

Kira lay on a white bed, bandages covering most of her head, arms, and what was visible of her torso. Through some of the bandages, Kumiko could see stains of blood. Kira's face had a purple bruise and she looked beat.

For a while, there was no sound except for Kira's ragged breathing and a beeping noise. Kumiko stood in shock at the sight of her daughter and the tears flooded again. She quickly ran to Kira's side, grabbed her hand, and sobbed.

_Where am I? Kira tried to see, but all she saw was black. Am I still alive? What's that noise? Is someone crying? I hear voices..._

Kira lay in her bed, breathing slowly.

_I can't remember anything. All I remember is blood...and that face..._ a vision of Sakura passed through her mind and Kira winced. _Who is that girl? Wait, I hear someone...I can't hear what they are saying. Wait, I can hear a word...Kira... Who is she? I wonder what happened to that girl? Who is Kira? Who is this person in my mind? Who is holding my hand? Who am I?_

All of a sudden, Kira's eyes shot open and she looked around.

Kumiko sighed in relief. "Oh, My baby!" She grabbed Kira's head and sobbed hysterically. "I don't know what I would do without you!"

Kira looked at the strange lady who was hugging her fiercely. 'What?'

* * *

Momo sighed. She turned the TV off and buried her head in her pillows. "Maybe I should just go to the hospital!" In her anger, Momo threw the pillow to the floor and stood up. She grabbed her cell phone and ran out the door.

She slipped her flip flops on and started to run.

* * *

"I feel so guilty, Kero. I mean, it's my fault that Kira is in the hospital." Sakura closed her eyes, only to open them once more.

"Don't be so down, Kiddo." Kero said softly. "She sent you to the hospital, so you do the same!"

Sakura glared at him. "Great..."

Kero smiled. "Okay, okay. Let's change the subject, shall we? What happened at the brat—er, I mean, Li Syaoran's house?"

"Mei Lin and Momo were there." Sakura said absentmindedly.

"And what happened?"

"Mei Lin and Momo started to argue over Syao—Li-kun."

Kero looked confused. "Li—kun?" Kero shook his head. "Since when do you call Syaoran Li that?"

"Since now." Sakura shrugged. "I thin—"

Sakura was cut off by the sound of the doorbell. "I'll get it!" Sakura ran down the stairs and whipped the door open.

"Who is it?" Toya called from the stairway. "Is it Yuki?"

Sakura shook her head. "No, it's not Yuki..."

"Oh..." Toya shrugged and walked back up the stairs.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura stared at the person standing in front of her, sweaty and out of breath.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

Momo soon tried to catch her breath. Her footwear hurt. She had brought the wrong pair. "I guess...beggars...can't be...choosers..." Momo turned a corner and almost ran into a boy on a bike.

"Hey!" The boy yelled, "What the hell! Watch where you're going, brat!"

Momo looked him up and down and smiled. She wiped the sweat from her face and giggled. "I'm sorry!" She stood closer to him. "I'm such a klutz! But..." Her face took on the look of innocence. "My sister is in the hospital...and I need to get there fast..."

The boy blushed at the feeling of her hand on his face. "I-I'm sorry about y-your sis-sister." He gulped. "I could give you a ride..."

Momo smiled and laughed. "Thanks, sucker!" She pushed him off his bike and rode away.

"Hey! Get back here with my bike!"

* * *

Syaoran was running... "I have to apologize to her!" He turned a corner and saw the Kinomoto residence right in front of him. "Yes!" He panted and slowed to a walk.

As he was about to step onto the curve of the sidewalk, a person on a bike stopped in front of him.

Momo sat on a blue mountain bike, sweaty and smiling. "Hey, Syaoran!" Momo stumbled over her words as she struggled to catch her breath. "Where are you going? Will you come with me to see Kira at the hospital?"

"I can't..." Syaoran pushed past her and sped to Sakura's front door. He rang the bell and waited to see the open door.

Sakura opened the door and sighed.

Behind her, Syaoran heard a voice calling her. "Is it Yuki?"

Sakura turned and shook her head. "It's not Yuki." She turned back to Syaoran and frowned. "What are you doing here?"

Syaoran took a deep breath and sighed. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Sakura smiled softly.

Syaoran smiled back. "I don't know...I forgot."

Sakura laughed. "Then I forgive you." Sakura sighed and threw her arms around him. "I'm sorry for walking out and being grouchy."

Syaoran blushed and laughed. "I guess it's okay?"

Sakura laughed and peered over Syaoran's shoulder. "Is that Momo? What's she doing here?"

"I dunno." Syaoran shrugged and pulled out of their embrace. "She wanted me to go with her to visit her sister in the hospital."

Sakura's eyes grew wide and she slipped on her boots. "Then let's go!" She pulled Syaoran along with her.

"Huh?"

Momo, seeing Sakura and Syaoran running towards her, started to pedal, leading them to the hospital.

* * *

Kira looked suspiciously at the woman. "Who are you?"

Mrs. Okhawa's head shot up and she started to cry once more. "What? What did you say?"

Kira sighed. "Who are you?" She tried to sit up, but found that she couldn't move without being in pain.

"Kira? Are you okay?" Kumiko turned to the doctor. "Is she going to be okay?"

"She has amnesia." Dr. Tanabe sighed.

"What? Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Kumiko stood up and began to cry once more. "Why didn't you tell me that my daughter won't remember me anymore? Why?"

_Daughter? Who's her daughter? Amnesia? What's Amnesia? Who's Kira?_ These thoughts spun around in her head, scaring her. _Why am I in so much pain?_

"We didn't want to worry you." Dr. Tanabe sighed. "We thought you might turn to hysterics if we told you."

Kumiko glared at him disbelievingly. "HYSTERICS? I think that I deserve to know what happens to my own daughter!" She pointed angrily at Kira.

At that moment, Momo, Sakura, and Syaoran burst into the room and gasped. Kumiko was glaring at the doctor and Kira looked frightened.

_What?_ Kira turned to see who opened the door and gasped. _It's her! That girl in my dream! _Kira gasped again and let out a blood-curdling scream. Everyone stared at her. "Stay away from me!" She pointed to Sakura and screamed again. "Someone help me!"

The pain that was slowly fading away from her began to come back as Kira screamed. "Stay away!"

* * *

**Uh, was that okay? I'm not really sure...anyway, here are my statistics!**

**Pages- 9**

**Words- 2,363**

**Characters- 12,989**

**Paragraphs- 127**

**Are you all happy now? I'm updating like, every two days or something! Gosh! XD **


	10. The End of The World!

**A/N: Kon'nichiwa, people! My name is Miss Kay-chan and I'm back with a brand new chapter on Why I Hate Peaches! This story is so very close to its end and I hope you all liked reading it! XD Thank you for all the reviews! I'm so dizzy! This story is probably my most successful story ever! I also have another story on the works for Kodomo No Omocha and its getting popular as well! Now, here is the tenth chapter! (It may be the last) **

**I also have some totally bad news! I'll be vacationing in Japan for a while so I won't be able to update much or maybe not at all. See my profile for more details, please. You can flame me all you want! The more flames I get, the closer I'll be to erasing this story forever! (Try me, will ya?)**

**Love,**

**Miss Kay-Chan **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction, now would I?**

**+oOo+**

"Get her away from me!" Kira screamed, causing Sakura to cover her ears. "Get her away!"

Kumiko rushed to her daughter's side. "Get who away? Get who?"

Kira's eyes grew wide at the sight of her mother. "Get her away, now!" She pointed towards Sakura then lowered her voice to a whisper. "She's going to kill me..."

Kumiko closed her eyes as tears fell. "I'll get her away from you, okay?" Her voice cracked as she said those words. "I'll get her away." She stood up and walked towards Sakura and Syaoran. "Um, Sakura? Kira's not well enough to have so many visitors right now. Come back soon, though, okay?" Kumiko ushered the two out of the room and shut the door.

Kira frowned. "She's coming back..."

Momo stared disgustedly at her sister. "What the hell is wrong with you, Kira?" Momo sat down on a nearby chair and crossed her legs.

Kira looked confused. "Huh? Who're you?"

Momo frowned even more. "Ha, ha. Don't play stupid with me! You know exactly who I am!"

Kumiko turned sharply on her youngest daughter. "Peach, Kira has amnesia. Don't do this to her!" She turned to the doctor and began to cry. "Is she okay? She's behaving strangely..."

"We don't know. We still have to make a full analysis of her skull and brain. Judging by the information we have gotten, already, we've only found that a small part of the left side of her brain has been damaged. But that's all so far."

Kumiko nodded and turned to Kira. "I hope you're alright..."

oOo+

"What was that all about?" Syaoran scratched his head. They were walking slowly away from the hospital.

Sakura sniffed. "It's all my fault!" Tears fell as she grabbed onto Syaoran and sobbed into her shoulder.

"There, there?" He patted her back softly, not knowing what to do. "Um, she's going to be okay! You saw her at the hospital ward, she's fine!"

Sakura pulled away from him and frowned. "You call screaming "fine"? She was pointing at me, saying that I was trying to kill her!" Her eyes went wide. "Oh my goodness! What if I do end up killing her?"

"No, she's not going to die!" Syaoran grabbed Sakura by the shoulders and shook her softly. "Stop blaming yourself!"

"Oh, then who should I blame?" Sakura smiled. "You?"

Syaoran let go of her shoulders and blushed furiously. Sakura looked over at him. "Sakura...I have to tell you something."

"Huh?" They were already near Sakura's house. Syaoran stopped and turned to her.

"I need to give you something very important. It took me awhile, and it may seem like a really bad time to do this of all things. I know it's so out of the blue and I gave you know warning or any reason as to why I'm going to do this, and uh, well..." Syaoran leaned towards Sakura and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"PHWEEEE!" Sakura blushed furiously and stared at him in shock. Syaoran turned and ran away. Sakura turned away from his fading figure and kept blushing until her face matched the color of a pink rose near her right foot. _What just happened? Why did he do that? Oh my goodness! Oh my goodness! Oh my goodness! Why now? _

oOo+

Syaoran kept running until he reached his house and ran up his stairs.

"Syaoran! Syaoran! What's wrong?" Mei Lin's voice echoed down the hall. "Are you crying?"

Syaoran held back the urge to laugh. His face was so red that it looked as if he was crying!

"Syaoran! Are you okay? I made eggs!" Mei Lin's voice got louder as she got closer to his door.

"Um, Mei Lin, I don't feel like talking right now. Can you go away, please?"

"Huh?" Mei Lin opened his bed room door and smiled widely at him. "Why?"

Li sighed. "Because I want some alone time."

Mei Lin's smile dropped. "Oh. Okay...bye..." Mei Lin pulled the door slowly closed, making sure she kept her gaze on him. "Bye..." All of a sudden, his door was whipped open. "Are you sure, you don't want any eggs, because they are really good and—"

"Out, please." Li interrupted and pointed to his door.

Mei Lin pouted. "Fine. Be that way." She slammed the door closed, but opened it once more. "Oh, and I'll be going home tomorrow."

"Okay! Bye!" Syaoran lost his patience and glared at her openly. "Out!"

"Fine!" Mei Lin glared at him and slammed the door. This time, it didn't open.

oOo+

"Sakura!" Toya burst into her bedroom. "Where have you been? Dad's been looking for you!"

Sakura looked at him. "Phwee? What are you talking about?"

"You've been gone for and hour and a half!" Toya frowned at her. "You didn't tell anyone where you were!"

"Jeez! I just went to the hospital to visit Kira!" Sakura crossed her arms over her chest.

"That does not mean that you can—" Toya paused. "Wait, Kira is in the hospital?"

Sakura looked confused. "Uh, yeah? You didn't know?"

Toya shook his head and sighing, walked out of the room.

Sakura stared after him, making a face at his back. After he slammed the door shut, she stuck her tongue out at him. "Jeez! What's biting him?"

Sakura shook her head and stood up. She walked over to her computer and logged on. She entered her e-mail address and logged on to her MySpace account. She smiled when she saw that she had four new comments:

**Hey Sakura! Nice MySpace! Itz helluh tite! We dont talk tooh Eriol no more, ne? Anywayz, I lub da pink buttahfliez! LOL! LMAO! N/E wayz, I found out dat dat Momo bitch haz a MySpace too. I dont knoe her name herr, but u knoe I hab mai wayz! Lub yooh! Bai bai! Ja Ne, lilo cuzin!**

**-- .:MoyoPriincezz:.**

**_Kon'nichiwa, Kura-chan. It's Eriol. I like your new MySpace. I'm sorry for acting like a total man bitch. See you later. Tell Moyo-chan I said 'sorry' I really do fancy her, you know... _**

**_-- EriolH2005_**

_Hey, Sakura! What the hell did u doo tooh yur MySpace? Itz too PINK! LMAO! N/E wayz, who sang the song that playz on yur MySpace? Oh, GTG! _

_-- Wolfieboy325435loser_

**_Kinomoto, your new MySpace is totally fugly. I dont like it. I dont like yooh. Xiao is mine! Mine, mine, mine! Yooh r a demon! Syao sweetie is mine! Mine, mine, mine! Gggr! And I saw that dumb blog about me! Im warnin yooh, Kinomoto! Anyway, I hate yur new MySpace. _**

_**--SweetMeiLin534**_

Sakura shook her head and clicked on post new blog. She started typing really fast.

_Today, the most unexpected thing happened to me. I received a kiss on the cheek form a boy. I don't know if I should even be posting this on the internet! But I felt all floaty on the way home...I don't know! I'm so confused. I need some advice! From a girl! And Syaoran, you don't count as a woman! LOL! _

_Anyway, I have to go now. Toya is being a#$again! LOL! Bai bai!_

_--Sakura_

"Sakura!" Toya banged into her room loudly.

Sakura turned aroiund and observed him calmly. "Yes, Onii-san?"

Toya frowned at her. "Don't Onii-san, me!" Toya fumed. "What hospital is Kira in?"

Sakura sighed and turned around. "The one on the corner of Kasey Rd."

"Oh." Toya closed the door.

'Why is _he_ interested to know?"' Sakura shrugged and went back to the internet.

oOo+

"Moshi moshi! Daidoji residence! Tomoyo speaking."

_Tomoyo? This is Eriol._

"Eriol?" All at once, Tomoyo's voice turned icy cold. "What do you want, traitor?"

_I'm sorry. Why are you calling me traitor? _

"Because you are one!" Tomoyo yelled into the phone. "Good bye!" She slammed the phone back onto the reciever and blocked Eriol's number.

Tomoyo glared at the phone and sighed. "Why am I still mad at him?" 'Maybe because I want someone to blame for Momo's attitude.' Tomoyo sighed again and picked up the phone. She closed her eyes and dialed Eriol's number.

oOo+

Syaoran glared at Mei Lin over a plate full of eggs. Without a sound, Mei Lin glared back. Li stabbed the nearest egg and scooped it into his plate. Mei Lin did the same, never taking her eyes off of Syaoran.

They started to eat in silence, still glaring at each other, remembering the days earlier events. Syaoran slammed his fork down and stood up. He cleared his plate and walked out of the room without a word.

Mei Lin glared at him the whole time and finished eating her eggs. As soon as Syaoran disappeared around a corner, Mei Lin sighed and let out her fear. Without anotehr sound, she cleared her plate and looked sadly at the stairs. With a savage, muffled scream, she ran to her guest room and began to gather her things. She frowned at a painting and took out her wallet.  
She counted all the Yen she had and ran quickly out of the house.

She ran to the nearest motel and asked for one room for one night.

oOo+

Momo watched as her beautiful older sister giggled like a small child. "What's your name?"

Kira looked at her weirdly. "I-I don't know."

Momo smiled. "How about I tell you your name? I've known you for a long time, you know."

Kira smiled slowly. "My name?"

"Yeah..." Momo laughed. "It's 'Baka!"

"Baka?" Kira frowned. "It's not a very pretty name. Are you sure that's my name?" Her strawberry blonde locks swished back and forth as Kira shook her head. "Are you sure you know me?"

Momo laughed harder as Kumiko walked into the room. "Kira? Momo? What's so funny?"

Kira looked confused once more. "Who's Kira?"

Kumiko sighed. "You are. Your name is Kira Okhawa."

Kira frowned at Momo. "But she," Kira pointed at Momo. "She said my name is Baka."

Kumiko turned dangerously onto Momo. "Baka? BAKA?" She pointed a finger at Momo. "I would've named you Momoko, you know!"

All at once, Momo's face turned from pure hilarity to pure horror. "MOMOKO? After that ugly, pink-haired, Sailor Moon rip-off, Momoko? From WEDDING PEACH! NO!"

Momo screamed and fell to the floor. "I do not deserve to live!"

Kumiko smiled and turned back to Kira. "Now that's over..."

Kira looked at her mother. "What's Wedding Peach?"

oOo+

Sakura frowned at her reflection in the mirror. She stood there, her face red, her eyes puffy, her posture slouchy. "PHWEE!" Her face flushed bright red as soon as she blinked. _I don't understand why he kissed me! Me! Why?_

**_Do you ever pause to think maybe it's because he has feelings for you?_**

_What? _

**_I'm the little voice that wanders the darks of your mind. I know everything that you don't. I know you like no one else knows. And I know that Li Syaoran has feelings for you. _**

_What? Feelings... as in what? Friends?_

_**No...much more than that...**_

_What!_ Sakura blinked and flushed even more as thoughts raced around her head. "Feelings?" _Feelings, as in Syaoran...he... _"Likes me?" Sakura blushed and turned away from hermirror. She threw herself onto the bed and sighed. _Brrring! BRRRIING!_

She jumped off the bed and picked up the phone. "Moshi—"

_Sakura, it's Tomoyo._

"Tomoyo? What's going on?"

_I don't know._

"Huh? Then why'd you call?"

_I don't know._

"What?"

_Eriol hates me now!_

"Huh? What are you talking about? Explain! Start from the beginning!" Sakura closed her eyes and sighed.

_Well, EriolcalledmeandhesaidhewassorrybutItoldhimIdidn'taccepthisapologysoIhunguponhiandthenIfeltguiltysoIcalledhimbackandthenhesaid—"_

"Whoa! Slow down! And start from the beginning!" Sakura's held her head.

On the other end, Tomoyo took a deep breath and sighed. _Eriol called me and said that he was sorry, but I didn't accept his apology. I hung up on him, but then I felt guilty. I called him back, but then he said I'm not worth his time. I'm a bad person!_

"Tomoyo, calm down. Why don't we call him?"

_Three-way?_

"Yeah. We'll call him and find out what's up." Sakura blinked and dialed Eriol's home phone number.

**Hello, this is Hiiragizawa Eriol. **

"Hey Eriol! This is—"

**Leave a message at the beep and I will call you back as soon as I can. **

_**BEEP**_

"Hey Eriol, this is Sakura. Call me back, okay?" Sakura sighed and hung up. She sat insilence for two seconds before screaming. "Oh my gosh! I forgot about Tomoyo!" Sakura quickly dialed Tomoyo's number, but was answered by the answering machine. Sakura hung up without leaving a message and closed her eyes. She looked at the clock and gave a silent scream. "Oh no! I have school tomorrow!"

oOo+

"Tomoyo?" Sakura looked at her best friend. "Are you okay?"

"You hung up on me." Tomoyo said, a matter-of-factly. "Do you think I'm okay?"

Sakura closed her eyes and counted to four. "I'm sorry! It was late, I tried to call you back, and I don't know how to use Flash!"

Tomoyo frowned at her. "Whatever." She sighed. "I forgive you, I guess."

Chiharu ran up to Sakura and Tomoyo and pointed to the back of the classroom. Rika soon came up too. "Look!" Chiharu frowned. "Okhawa is talking to the teacher."

Rika sighed. "That's because she's moving."

Sakura, Chiharu, and Tomoyo looked shocked. Sakura gasped and smiled. "Let's go!" The four girls ran to the back of the room and hid behind the water fountain.

"You're going to move to America?"

"Yes. My sister Kira was hit pretty badly by the accident. My mother thinks that we should move to the States as soon as possible."

"When is your last day?"

"Today. Now if you'd excuse me, I have to clear out my desk." Momo walked away and sighed.

"See?" Chiharu turned to Sakura. "I told you! She's leaving!"

Sakura smiled. "Uh, actually, that was Rika."

Chiharu frowned. "Same difference!"

Tomoyo, Rika, and Sakura burst into fits of laughter.

"What? What'd I say?"

oOo+

Momo sat at her desk and frowned at the air. She turned around and saw Sakura laughing with her friends. _I can't believe I'm going to do this! _She stood up and walked towards the group of girls. She saw Chiharu and Tomoyo nudge Sakura. All at once, they all stopped laughing.

It was Tomoyo who spoke first. "What do you want?"

Momo glared at her before resting her eyes on Sakura. "I'm sorry, Sakura."

Sakura looked bewildered. "Sorry for what?"

"Sorry for making fun of you and being mean to you." Momo looked at the ground.

"But that's the question. Why did you do all those things to me and also to Tomoyo?"

Mom sighed. "Because of Syaoran and Eriol." Anyone who saw Momo at this moment would have thought that she was fasinated with the floor. "I was jealous that they paid all that attention to you both and none to me. I thought that I could seduce them and turn them against you so that I could feel better about myself.

"As it turned out, only Eriol fell for me. Syaoran was pretty disgusted with me, but I ignored that. When I realized that I couldn't get Syaoran on my side, I dumped Eriol. I worked so hard to get Syaoran that I didn't bother to know why I was acting the way I was."

Chiharu interrupted. "Why were you acting like that?"

Momo sighed. "Because I considered myself pretty. And also because I wanted to prove myself to my older sister. I bet her that ?I could get one guy in the school year. She bet me the same. That's why she took and interest to Kinomoto Toya. Our deal was to steal away one boy that has a girlfriend or a girl that has a crush on him. That's why she hated Nakuru so much. Because Nakuru was getting in the way. That's how it was with Sakura, Tomoyo, and me.

"So, like I said, I'm sorry." Momo bowed her head and walked away.

The girls looked at each other. Sakura smiled and ran to Momo's desk. "I forgive you."

Momo frowned at her. "That easily? What if I told you that I'm not really sorry? That what I told you was just a fraud?"

Sakura glared at her. "Are you serious?"

Momo smiled one of her devious smiles. "No. All that I told you was the truth. Except for the apology. I don't apologize to the likes of you." Momo flipped her hair and turned away from Sakura, fully ignoring her presence.

Sakura shook her head and walked back to her friends. "Guys, she was faking it."

Tomoyo burned up. "I knew you shouldn't trust people like her! It's pay-back time!"

Sakura smiled at her friend. "Just forget it. After today, we'll never see her again."

Tomoyo pouted, but caved in. "Oh, alright."

oOo+

"Toya!" Nakuru grinned at him. "Hello!"

Toya sighed and looked away. He grabbed his stuff and walked away from Nakuru.

"Wait! Toya! Wait for me!" Nakuru walked next to him, and stopped when he began to run. "Wait! Toya! Don't leave me!"

Toya just sped up. Nakuru stopped and smiled. "Oh well. I'll catch up to him later."

oOo+

"So, do you forgive me?" Tomoyo blushed at Eriol.

"Yeah, I guess so." Eriol smiled at her and walked away, leaving Tomoyo open-mouthed in shock.

Chiharu and Sakura popped up from behind her. "Jeez! What was that all about?"

Tomoyo sighed and looked at them. "It's okay, he forgave me."

Sakura smiled warmly at her best friend. "Let's go, then!"

"Go where?" Chiharu sighed.

"We're going to my house!" Sakura said perkily.

"Great."

Sakura laughed, but soon froze. "Have you guys seen Syaoran?"

Chiharu frowned. "Uh, yeah. He was in the library today. Why, you didn't see him in class?"

Sakura smiled. "No, I guess not!"

Tomoyo smiled. "Whoa, you must be blind."

Sakura playfully whacked her on the arm. "Oh, be quiet!"

As the three girls walked to Sakura's house, they didn't realize that on an airplane, two girls were crying and thinking the same thought.

_Good-bye, Syaoran._

oOo+

**A/N: Guess what! I have totally good news! I'm staying in America! Yay! I have to go to summer school, so I won't be going to Osaka. Anyway, see you later!**

**How'd you like that chapter? I think it's too long. Check out my stats.**

**Pages – 13**

**Words – 3,234**

**Characters – 17,777**

**Paragraphs – 191**

**Lines – 418**

**Anyway, if you want a sequel, ask for one in your review. I'll make a sequel if I get 16 votes for one. Bye bye!**

**Love,**

**Miss Kay-Chan**


End file.
